JAZMINES Y ROSAS BLANCAS
by Lakentsb
Summary: : "Quiero estar contigo para siempre..." "No hay manera de luchar contra un amor así…a menos que sean las deshonestas, claro… y al final entendí que no eras un peligro para él… que él te merecía. Que eras lo que él debía tener… todo esto es mi culpa."
1. Introduccion

Jazmines y rosas blancas

introducción.

La siguiente historia fue presentada como OS en el concurso CUANDO EL AMOR NO BASTA, organizado por las YEGUAS DEL CAOS en Febrero de este año, obteniendo el tercer lugar en la categoría Cullen (¿experta?) en la que solo merezco el lugar por tener mas de dos historias en mi perfil de FF.

He decidido subirlo aquí, pero respetando tal vez la idea original del viejo manuscrito de donde proviene. (Anterior incluso a Mi crepúsculo y a mi cuenta de FF) y lo subiré en capítulos.

Es una historia intensa, triste y breve. No modificaré nada importante salvo que en vez de un OS, como todavía puede leerse en el blog donde fue publicado, aquí estará dividida en capítulos en vez de subtítulos.

Espero que las que no la leyeron en el momento del concurso puedan hacerlo ahora, y que me dejen saber lo que piensan de ella.

Summary: "Quiero estar contigo para siempre..." "No hay manera de luchar contra un amor así…a menos que sean las deshonestas, claro… y al final entendí que no eras un peligro para él… que él te merecía. Que eras lo que él debía tener… todo esto es mi culpa."

Nombre de la autora: Lakentsb

Rating: T

Categoría: Cullen

Numero de palabras:

Descargo de personajes: Bella y Edward pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la trama de esta historia y el poema me pertenecen a mi.


	2. El sueño

**Descargo de personajes: **

**Bella y Edward pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la trama de esta historia y el poema me pertenecen a mi.**

* * *

Gracias a Ginegine por betear

* * *

**Capitulo 1.**

**El sueño.**

_**(Domingo 8 de mayo de 2012, 05:30 a.m.)**_

Bella despertó sobresaltada, las sábanas revueltas y las almohadas en el suelo eran silenciosos testigos de otra de sus pesadillas. Afuera comenzaba a amanecer lentamente. Una brisa demasiado suave refrescaba apenas la casa de los calores estivales de Phoenix.

Estaba sola ese fin de semana, Ian, su hijo de 8 años paseaba con su padre a unos cuantos kilómetros de allí y con suerte regresarían esa noche o a la mañana siguiente. Al fin, luego de cinco años divorciados, ya estaba un poco más que acostumbrada a esas ausencias esporádicas de Ian. Miró el reloj y maldijo en voz alta, era domingo y esas no eran horas para estar despierta. Se levantó con rabia y luego de bajar las escaleras recorrió la casa descalza, se sirvió un vaso de agua fría del refrigerador y mientras lo bebía miró afuera por las ventanas: la calle estaba vacía, el barrio silencioso, todos dormían aun. Con pasos cansados volvió al dormitorio y cerró con demasiada fuerza las cortinas de la ventana, dispuesta a hacer lo que sea para dormir unas horas más.

El sueño se repitió:

_Una mezcla de casas, voces, imágenes de gente que no había visto en su vida y sin embargo sabía con certeza quienes eran…. Llamados telefónicos, una tumba, flores, ella llorando inclinada sobre una lápida sin ser capaz de poder ver el nombre…_

_Angustia. _

_Un dolor punzante en el medio del pecho y la mala noticia: era terrible. Su madre la llamaba de madrugada y la sacaba de la cama para decirle que él había muerto ese fin de semana. Ella, paralizada, al principio creía que era una broma… _

_-"mamá ¿qué estas diciendo? ¿Cómo me vas a llamar a esta hora para decir algo como eso?"-_

_La voz pausada y grave de su madre al otro lado, tan típica de las conversaciones serias y las malas noticias, insistía… _

_-"Bella hija, ¿cómo crees que voy a bromear con algo como esto? él me llamó…su padre… -había dudado, incapaz de decir su nombre en voz alta- él… llamó para avisar… estaba llamando a todos los números de contactos que había guardados en su celular…". _

_Bella, incrédula, oscila de repente entre la angustia y la desesperación. Entonces empieza a verlo todo: su madre le habla todavía a través del auricular, y como si fuera una película Bella ve todo lo que sucede. Solo que las imágenes son tan reales que por momentos hasta trata de tocarlo, de gritarle… que no se rinda… que abra los ojos…A la vez se da cuenta de que es un sueño, uno horrendo…o una especie de visión en la que está totalmente atrapada sin poder despertarse o escapar, y todo sucede justo frente a sus ojos sin que pueda cambiar ni un solo detalle... _

_La voz de su madre relata con voz apagada: _

_-"fue después de un partido de fútbol, dijo que volvió a la casa del club, se bañó y se acostó a dormir…, parece que tomó las pastillas que tomaba siempre para poder dormir y..._

_Su cabeza da vueltas…_

_-"¿pastillas? ¿Por qué?"_

_El no lo haría… él se lo había prometido... él jamás la abandonaría de esa manera…no después de todo lo que habían sufrido… no después de haber tenido que abandonarla de tantas otras… No. Él no seria capas de haberse ido para siempre…"_

_Como si leyera sus pensamientos Rene continúa: _

_-"no fue suicidio, hija…no…fue el corazón que no aguantó… él…Su padre dijo que no quería morirse hija, que lo encontraron con los ojos abiertos, con el teléfono en la mano, seguramente tratando de pedir ayuda... dijo que no había nadie en la casa... Cuando todos llegaron ya… ellos ya lo encontraron muerto…lo lamento mucho hija…" _

_Las palabras de su madre siguen sonando a través del auricular, vacías, sin sentido, como un extraño ruido de fondo mientras el sueño continúa, implacable, como una película de terror… _

…_Ella llamando al padre de Edward, ella preguntándole donde lo enterraron para ir a llevarle flores, ella comprando ese ramo de jazmines y rosas blancas en un puesto de flores de una calle que le resulta extrañamente familiar… ella caminando otra vez por un sendero de tumbas hacia los árboles del final de un cementerio no tan extraño…. Ella con los ojos nublados y el pecho cerrado por una angustia infinita…"_

Bella se despierta gritando.

Los ojos empapados le muestran que de verdad lloró, y entonces, un sonido que hace segundos parecía venir desde el fondo de su cabeza se vuelve más nítido: el teléfono de la casa, está sonando…

Temblando, con las piernas vacilantes y el corazón a punto de salirse del pecho, Bella sale de la cama y se dirige a la cocina. El identificador muestra el número de su madre y con un horrendo temor creciendo en su pecho Bella mira el reloj en la pared: son las 5 y media de la mañana.

-Hola… ¿mamá? ¿Qué pasó que llamas a esta hora?...

El tono grave y pausado de su madre le anticipa antes que cualquier palabra que se trata de algo serio y todo empieza a darle vueltas. Antes de que su madre siga con más rodeos intentando decirle por qué la llama ella se adelanta:

-¿es… sobre…Edward? ¿Le pasó algo?

Bella cierra los ojos mientras anticipa los segundos en que su madre tardará en contestarle, rogando con toda su alma que la respuesta sea otra, pero su madre tarda unos segundos más… y su corazón parece caer en un abismo:

- Lo siento hija… pero…pasó algo, mejor siéntate y te explico bien…

Bella se sienta mecánicamente en una de las banquetas blancas del desayunador de su cocina, las piernas se le aflojan un poco más mientras escucha a su madre repetir palabra por palabra lo que ya escuchó en el sueño, y como si fuera una suprema burla, comienza a ver de nuevo las imágenes como en una película: los últimos momentos de la vida del hombre que amó mas que a su propia vida…

Nuevamente es testigo de su muerte sin poder hacer nada para cambiar o detener algo de lo que sucede, hasta que todo se oscurece a su alrededor…

…..

_-¡Bella! ¡Bella! ¡Necesito que abras la puerta!... _

_La voz, los golpes…_

Todo parece venir de otro mundo. Bella abre los ojos lentamente, todavía está en el suelo con el teléfono en la mano y por la ventana de la cocina ve el rostro de Alice, su mejor amiga. Ella esta golpeando el vidrio desesperada. Con todo el esfuerzo del mundo trata de incorporarse,

"_la llave… ¿donde estaba la llave?_…_si,_ _en la puerta…si tan solo pudiera alcanzarla…_"

* * *

Lakentsb


	3. El viaje

**Descargo de personajes: Bella y Edward pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la trama de esta historia y el poema me pertenecen a mi.**

* * *

**El viaje**

_**(Domingo 8 de Mayo de 2012, 10:30.) **_

Bella se despierta sobresaltada para descubrirse sentada en su propia cama con una almohada en la espalda, las ventanas abiertas y su amiga Alice a los pies, mirándola con preocupación.

Antes de que intente hablar siquiera, Alice le hace un gesto de que guarde silencio, se levanta y vuelve rápidamente trayendo una de sus tazas enormes con café recién hecho que ella recibe sin chistar.

-¡Puaj! ¡Esto está demasiado esta dulce! –se queja, reprimiendo una arcada y casi escupiendo el sorbo que alcanzó a beberse.

-¡Bueno, bueno!-gruñe molesta su amiga, ganándose una mirada de curiosidad - ¡Mejor que te lo bebas sin chistar! ¿Quién te manda a estar desmayándote mientras estás sola? ¡Menos mal que a Rene se le ocurrió llamarme!... ¡no sabes el susto que me doy cuando llego y te veo por la ventana en el suelo…y con esa maldita reja de la puerta con cerrojo! ¡Tuve que ir a buscar a la policía para abrir la puerta…!

Bella la mira asombrada, poco a poco comienza a comprender…y lentamente también empieza a recordar lo que pasó…

El rostro de comprensión y la repentina tristeza en la mirada de Alice le corrobora la gravedad de todo…

- Tuve un sueño Alice –comienza, dudosa.- fue horrible…y cuando me desperté…, cuando me desperté sonaba el teléfono… y el sueño…mi madre… ella me dijo que…

Las lágrimas no dejan que Bella termine la frase. Alice se incorpora hasta llegar a ella y la rodea con sus brazos pequeños pero llenos de fuerza.

-Lo se, no me cuentes, no hace falta…Rene se dio cuenta de que te habías desmayado y me llamó. Ya me lo dijo todo… es tan… horrible Bella, yo lo lamento tanto…

-Tengo que…

Bella hace ademán de levantarse de la cama pero se marea otra vez. Sorprendida y algo asustada vuelve a recostarse.

-Nada de eso señorita…antes de intentar cualquier cosa usted se tiene que terminar ese café,

Aunque intenta poner resistencia y levantarse el cuerpo no se lo permite y Bella se deja caer rendida en la cama.

- ¡Después de que comas algo recién te autorizaré a salir de la cama!- concluye con el mismo énfasis su amiga.

Ella podía ser muy contundente cuando se lo proponía y Bella esta vez no se atrevió ni siquiera a intentar una replica.

Una hora, dos emparedados y otro café un poco menos cargado después, las dos revisaban viejas agendas de Bella en busca de un número telefónico.

-¡Acá esta!- exclamó por fin la castaña y miró a Alice con el rostro transformado. La expresión de miedo en su cara era casi cómica.

-¿Que pasa? Te pusiste pálida…-Su amiga la observa con preocupación mientras ella busca las palabras.

-Es que… hace años que yo no llamo a este número… y no estoy segura… yo la verdad no se… es decir… me pregunto qué sabrán de mi, quiero decir…yo no se qué van a pensar si llamo y…- Bella tartamudea patéticamente mientras su mano revuelve nerviosa su ya desordenada melena.

-Bueno, si _su _padre llamó a _tú_ madre… es porque de algo ya debe estar enterado ¿no?... quiero decir, de todos modos después de hablar con ella si no lo sabia… ya sabrá bastante ¿no te parece? – la interrumpió Alice. -Además ¿ahora que importa?

Bella la contempló un instante en silencio mientras la última pregunta pasaba de nuevo por su mente y toda su energía desapareció.

- si, es cierto…ahora mismo qué importa…-murmuró.- si después de todo… ya solo es….¡tan tarde!… es definitivamente tarde…lo más probable es que para estas horas ya lo hayan…

La voz de Bella se vuelve a quebrar de solo pensarlo. Alice se acerca hasta donde su amiga se ha derrumbado en el suelo y acaricia sus hombros con suavidad.

- ¿que quieres hacer amiga? ¿Vas a viajar? - pregunta con suavidad.- ¿quieres que viaje contigo?

-Necesito verlo Alice... necesito ir…si no lo hago… yo… si no lo veo por mi misma…voy a estar esperando volver a verlo cada día del resto de mi vida…yo necesito ver… necesito convencerme de que sucedió…para no despertar mañana pensando que de verdad todo esto solo ha sido un horrendo sueño nada mas…

.

_**(15 de Mayo de 2012, 11:30)**_

El frío es opresivo en la ciudad, cala los huesos aunque sea pleno Mayo.

Bella abandonó el hotel con pasos rápidos. Su hijo Ian quedó atrás, allá en su pueblo cálido, en casa de los abuelos. Sue, que siempre supo de esa historia inconclusa en su vida, cuando Bella la llamó para contarle lo sucedido se ofreció sin dudar para cuidarlo toda la semana.

-Ve tranquila, el tiempo que necesites, tan solo llámame cuando puedas para dejarme saber como estas- le había dicho antes de abrazarla fuerte en silencio.

Bella respiraba con cierta tranquilidad ahora, había llegado la noche anterior a Seattle y tenía en sus manos el papel con la dirección del cementerio donde _él_ descansaba garrapateada en puño y letra de su _"ex futuro suegro que nunca conoció,"_ y que pocas horas antes, amablemente se había presentado en el hotel para conocerla, y darle los datos en persona.

Fue un encuentro extraño. Bella conocía demasiados detalles de la vida de su _ex futuro suegro _pero nunca habían estado antes cara a cara. Incluso había visto fotos recientes, apenas unas semanas atrás…

Y si eso no fuera suficiente, estaban también los infaltables relatos del pasado de su propia madre, que no perdía oportunidad de contarle cada vez que ella llamaba los domingos alguna anécdota del tiempo en que los había conocido, cuando ella aun no nacía y eran los mejores amigos de su padre en la universidad.

Para él, Edward Masen padre, -y aunque le dijera lo contrario y que recién se había enterado de su existencia cuando tuvo que llamar a todas las personas guardadas en la agenda del teléfono para avisarles de la inesperada muerte de su hijo mayor-, esta no era la primera vez que la veía.

Se habían saludado con respeto y simpatía. Al menos Bella lo hizo. El parecido padre hijo era más impresionante que en las fotos: las mismas facciones esculpidas, el porte elegante y mirada intensa y transparente…Aunque la de este hombre fuera un poco más azul y reflejara un dolor mucho mas profundo que sus palabras.

Bella se conmovió. Varias veces en lo que duró la breve conversación estuvo a punto de perder la calma y echarse a llorar como una niña, pero se contuvo. No quería dar una impresión equivocada. Ella solo quería salir de ahí para estar donde él estaba…

Agradecida por los datos obtenidos se despidió después de intercambiar teléfonos, prometiendo llamar mas tarde. Ahora caminaba decidida por el amplio boulevard en busca de las flores que llevaría para despedirse de él. Solo dos cuadras mas adelante, en un pequeño puesto de flores que reconoció al instante, se encontró con el más perfecto ramo de jazmines y rosas blancas…

La dependienta la miró con curiosidad cuando la vió inhalar profundamente y cerrar los ojos. El dolor atravesó su cuerpo como una puñalada, y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer antes de que se diera cuenta. Pensó en que tal vez debería tomar un taxi para llegar hasta él, pero una parte de si misma no quería eso... No, ella tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para este momento y decidió caminar. Recorrer por última vez las cuadras que fueran tan familiares para ese hombre que la amó casi durante los 35 años que duró su vida.

Llevaba consigo la cámara de fotos y se atrevió a detenerse en algunas esquinas sombreadas para tomar una instantánea del barrio donde él pasara su infancia y esos últimos años de una vida que nunca compartieron completamente, desde que él regresó del internado donde se habían conocido…

El olor de los jazmines y las rosas la transportó a un recuerdo de otro tiempo bastante lejano.

_**(20 de Mayo de 1998, 02:30 am.)**_

_La fiesta no terminaba todavía y Giulia, la chef brasilera encargada del catering de esa noche, acababa de reunir a todo los mozos que trabajaron para despedirlos. _

_- No hace falta que se queden mas tiempo,-explicó. - la mayor parte de los invitados ya se retiró así que solo necesitaré a dos de ustedes y a los encargados de la limpieza, el resto puede retirarse después de firmar la lista de asistencia para hacerles llegar el pago. Marco los estará llamando para eso-. _

_El grupo de mozos, cansados y acalorados, se desbandó rápidamente por toda la enorme cocina buscando sus pertenencias y guardando restos de postre y bebidas que se les autorizaba llevar. Fanny, la coordinadora, se acercó al rincón donde Bella y Edward estaban conversando, traía una botella de champaña de lujo en las manos: _

_-esto es para ustedes, realmente se lucieron esta noche, espero verlos pronto en algún otro evento pronto, son una pareja muy hermosa- dijo extendiendo la botella. _

_Bella y el se miraron sonrientes._

_- gracias Fanny, pero no hace falta-dijo el devolviendo la botella._

_-insisto, Bella siempre hace muy bien su trabajo aquí, pero esta noche los dos juntos brillaron y se lo merecen. ¡Ahora váyanse! ¡Antes de que me arrepienta! –bramó haciéndolos reír._

_-¡si insistes!- se carcajeó Edward, tomó la botella mirando a Bella con un brillo pícaro en los ojo y saludó, agitando su mano.- buenas noches- _

_Bella saludó también al resto de los mozos que aun daba vueltas por el lugar y salieron rápidamente por la puerta lateral del comedor ejecutivo. La noche, clara y algo fresca, los sorprendió con el perfume penetrante de rosas y jazmines mientras el sonido de sus pasos apurados resonaba en los pasillos vacíos del ya durmiente campus universitario. _

_Cerca de los escalones de la entrada, Edward se detuvo un instante para cortar una rosa blanca, se acercó a Bella con las manos en la espalda y la mirada intensa, le besó la frente, la nariz y luego los labios. Se fueron abrazando despacio y con ternura, sin decir palabra, hasta quedar completamente pegados y embriagados con el perfume del otro. Los corazones saltando, las respiraciones agitadas…_

_La rosa blanca, perfecta y pequeña, apareció ante los ojos sorprendidos de Bella cuando el se retiró lo suficiente como para dejarla respirar, seguida de las únicas palabras que creyó no olvidaría jamás:_

"_-Te amo. Más que a nada en el mundo, quiero que estemos juntos para siempre."_

_Bella miró en los ojos brillantes de su hombre sin saber que responder y simplemente se acurrucó en su pecho, cerrando los ojos con fuerza y tratando de retener ese instante para siempre. El, con una mano en su cuello y las yemas de sus dedos jugando lánguidamente con el cabello recogido en su nuca, la retuvo por la cintura con la otra mano y la acercó aun más hacia su cuerpo. Volvieron a abrazarse. Se besaron de nuevo, ahora la pasión era mucho más profunda, casi incontenible. _

_El sonido de otros pasos resonando en el pavimento vacío los interrumpió:_

_-si nos encuentran van a amonestarnos, mejor te acompaño hasta el parque- susurro el, recuperando el sentido y bufando sobre los rigurosos reglamentos que el campus tenia para después del toque de queda._

_- Si, mejor nos vamos- respondió Bella aun sin aliento y levantando la botella que quedó olvidada en el suelo junto a sus pies en algún momento._

_Torpemente abrazados y con pasos apresurados llegaron hasta el pequeño parque que lindaba con la casa de Bella. El deseo y el silencio los aturdía por igual mientras caminaban, hasta que Edward se detuvo frente al arco que formaban las columnas que cobijan el nombre del parque, bajo una enredadera que apenas los oculta de la calle. Ninguno de los dos era capas de hablar cuando sus ojos se encontraron, el silencio era demasiado intenso y Bella nerviosa desvió la mirada, oliendo su rosa blanca. El se alejó unos segundos de ella sonriendo con picardía para aparecer con otra flor en su mano: Esta vez es un jazmín recién cortado de la plaza._

_-son mis flores preferidas, las dos,- le explica, antes de besarla de nuevo._

_En el mismo silencio intenso vuelven a abrazarse y besarse. Bella se aferra a la espalda de el como si el vértigo en su estómago estuviera por derrumbarla y él la acaricia con ternura infinita mientras sus labios recorren su la cara y su cuello para volver con hambre a esos labios provocativos que ama tanto. Sus manos delgadas y perfectas escapan de la pequeña cintura de Bella y suben con ansiedad por los costados de su cuerpo delgado, rozando cada parte en el camino y acelerándole la respiración. Bella se aferra con mas fuerza a esa espalda firme, sintiéndose desfallecer cuando toca la piel húmeda de él debajo de la camisa. Edward esta al borde de su abismo personal, tiene las piernas tensas y el cuerpo duro, completamente contra ella. La desea tanto como ella a él…_

_Por un momento los dos se dan por vencidos y pierden la conciencia del momento y del lugar, dejándose doblegar por el deseo de sus cuerpos como adolescentes. Apretados, entrelazados, se acarician y se besan como si estuvieran desnudos... La columna de concreto que los oculta, ahora los sostiene completamente agitados, casi rendidos a ese deseo incontenible. Las miradas completamente anhelantes._

_-Tengo que irme, ahora-, jadea Edward de repente, retirando sus manos del cuerpo de ella y alejándose casi con brusquedad. Toma el jazmín que ha caído al suelo para engancharlo con suavidad entre esos mechones castaños._

_-Te amo-, responde ella mientras lo observa moverse, perdida en la perfección de cada uno de sus gestos. _

_Es la primera vez en la vida que le dice esas palabras a un hombre. El la mira en silencio unos instantes y le besa la frente un segundo antes de volver a encerrarla en sus brazos, apoyando su barbilla en su cabello con olor a fresas, cerrando los ojos fuertemente mientras una enorme sonrisa se le dibuja en su rostro de facciones de ángel. Ella se aleja un poco para mirarlo, asustada, expectante…y se estremece cuando se encuentra con esa mirada verde, porque por primera vez ve en ella, acompañando al fuego intenso que la consume siempre, la luz. _

_Es la primera vez que lo ve así: completamente feliz._

_-mañana vendré por ti y nos beberemos esta botella. –le responde, justo después de besar ese lugar de su cuello que sabe que la estremece y disfrutando con una breve carcajada del efecto que sabe que tiene sobre ella. –no sabes lo feliz que me hace que me ames…_

_Tocando la punta de su nariz se vuelve para el campus con pasos rápidos, tarareando, mientras Bella camina como entre nubes en dirección contraria, hacia la casa que esta pegada al parque ya con todas las luces apagadas._

* * *

_Gracias a Verota, una de mis autoras favoritas de FF por dejar mi primer review aqui y por sus palabras, tan lindas como las que me dejaste la primera vez que esto se publicó._

_Espero sus comentarios!_

_Lakentsb_


	4. De encuentros y despedidas

Descargo de personajes: Bella y Edward pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la trama de esta historia y el poema me pertenecen a mi.

* * *

**Encuentros y despedidas**

_**(carta a ninguna parte, Junio de 2008)**_

_**Te vas,**_

_La plaza está vacía. La tarde gris, triste. Es invierno en Nueva York y su esencia helada se cuela con un frío despiadado por todas las rendijas en esta gran sala de espera._

_Te estoy esperando. Oculta entre millones de desconocidos que ajetreados deambulan de aquí para allá, llegando a destino, partiendo. El aire cargado de emociones encontradas, reencuentros y despedidas. Voces que repiten las mismas palabras, palabras que desconozco. Idiomas que nunca oí._

_Hace poco que nos vimos de nuevo por primera vez, después de tanto tiempo de ausencia indefinida y de amarnos a distancia, imposibles. Y hoy aquí, escondida, espero verte llegar para despedirte. (O para convencerme de que es cierto que te vas.) No quería que te vayas, aun no quiero que te vayas, nunca voy a querer que te vayas a cualquier lugar que te lleve lejos de mis brazos. Pero ya aprendí que no puedo detener tu corazón a menos que quieras, y ¡ojalá quisieras esta vez! _

_Me es imposible encontrar las palabras para convencerte de que por una vez no me alejes de nuevo de tu vida._

_Pero __no puedo recorrer tu camino.__No puedo demostrarte que por más lejos que te vayas lo que buscas no esta allá sino aquí, adentro, en tu mismo pecho, en tu mismo corazón, debajo de tu propia almohada..._

_No puedo enseñarte que no son todos esos lugares que tus ojos no vieron todavía, ni todo el dinero que aun no ha pasado por tus manos. No, no hay nada que encontrar más allá que primero no encuentres aquí, frente a tus propios ojos, pero yo no puedo enseñarte. _

_Tal vez porque lo aprendí por mi misma después de tantos viajes lejos de mí, a pesar de tantos otros que intentaron explicármelo antes._

_Pero ahora es tu tiempo. El camino es tuyo y por primera vez, los sueños son tuyos. Te corresponde dar los pasos, yo no puedo ahorrártelos, no puedo decirte que basta con que yo lo haya descubierto antes para que no pruebes. No puedo prohibirte que vivas tus propias decepciones. Solo espero que las heridas no te quiebren tanto, que más bien te hagan fuerte. Que te vuelvan más sabio..._

_Ya estás aquí. _

_Puedo verte y se me escapa una sonrisa en medio de mis lágrimas apenas retenidas por una respiración profunda. __Tu andar tan familiar y lleno de prisas cargado de bolsos me acelera el corazón. Es como si el tiempo volviera diez años atrás y te viera cruzando de nuevo mi patio, con esa prisa particular que tenías cuando llegabas por las tardes y solía observarte desde mi ventana._

_Tus valijas llenas de un poquito de todo lo que queda aquí, para engañarte en la distancia y tener por un tiempo las mismas cosas, hasta que el cuerpo se te acostumbre y las ausencias ya no duelan tanto en la piel._

_Llegaste solo. Imagino que los tuyos ya se han despedido en el pueblo, lejos de aqui. Ya no traes ni siquiera las lágrimas de ella que quedaron en tu camisa antes de partir. (Ella tampoco pudo convencerte de que te quedes cerca, a pesar de que intuya que en realidad lo que te impulsa a este vuelo lejano es solo hacer mas fácil lo que ya no tiene remedio entre ella y vos: el desamor). _

_Tus ojos están libres de promesas y de alguna manera te percibo tan libre y tan ansioso de este espacio que parece que tu esencia se te escapara del pecho y llenara todo el aire que nos rodea._

_No te dije que venía, no lo sabes, y no se si acercarme aun, temo que el verme te retenga, y aunque en el fondo del alma lo deseo, mi corazón no quiere retenerte hasta que quieras. _

_Mientras cavilo en la indesicion de llamarte o dejarte ir sin que me veas ahí, vuelve a ocurrir entre nosotros eso que nos ocurre desde siempre: me presientes, y empiezas a buscarme entre la gente, y tu rostro cambia, y tus ojos verdes escudriñan cada rostro mientras a tus espaldas evito mirarte, pero es en ese instante justo en el que te vuelves y me encuentras, y mi corazón se detiene por un rato. _

_No se cómo lo haces, no se por qué sucede. Aun hoy no alcanzo a comprender este lazo, este lenguaje silencioso que mantienen nuestras almas a veces y que nos permite percibirnos en la distancia y sabernos, tristes, alegres o necesitados._

_Sin pensarlo, corro a estrecharte en un abrazo infinito. A refugiarme en tu pecho amplio tratando de grabar los latidos de tu acelerado corazón para siempre. De retener tu olor, la tibieza de tu cuerpo. No se me ocurre qué decirte que no te haya dicho ya. No quiero que mis lágrimas te pongan triste. Es que no me gustan las despedidas. Pero vine igual, para verte de nuevo por última vez, como hace tanto tiempo, cuando te fuiste de nuestro lugar para siempre y te miré hasta que ya no eras más que una sombra entre las sombras._

_Nuestro abrazo se extiende en el tiempo y me doy cuenta de que soy la única, de que nadie más ha venido a verte partir hacia tu sueño más anhelado. Y en este momento mágico que nos regala la vida, te acompaño por el inmenso pasillo que te alejará de mí tal vez para siempre. _

_Ordenamos tus papeles una vez más, revisamos las valijas...__Ya está todo hecho y ahora solo hay que esperar a que la voz anuncie tu vuelo. Nos sentamos en silencio un momento. Nunca estuvimos en este lugar y sin embargo es increíble como se repite entre nosotros el ritual de las despedidas. Sin llantos, hablamos de trivialidades, reímos de anécdotas de último momento, nos miramos a los ojos en el más profundo silencio y vuelvo a sentir que algo se me va romper adentro si te miro al fondo de tus ojos de mar una vez más y dejo que me leas. _

_Tu mirada cambiante se enciende y de repente me asaltas con un beso._

_Me pierdo en ese beso, en el abrazo y las caricias robadas, como ayer, como siempre. Me asombra tanto que nada haya cambiado entre nosotros después de tanta vida y de tantos otros en nuestras vidas. _

_Tu alma se me vuelve a quedar, no hay tiempo de devolvértela. __Te quedan ya solo unos minutos y debemos acercarnos a esa puerta y separarnos. __Debo soltar tu mano, dejarte ir..._

_ Volvemos a la prisa de las despedidas, a revisar por milésima vez que esté todo en orden. Este es el viaje más largo de tu vida… _

_Vuelve el silencio mientras camino a tu lado hasta la puerta. Otra vez se me detiene el corazón con tu último beso. Con tus manos en mi cara, ahora llena de lágrimas que no quiero que veas, pero ya no hay manera de ocultar mi rostro de tus ojos. Tus ojos de cielo se me clavan hasta lo más profundo junto con un te amo y me quedo ahí, viéndote caminar hacia esa puerta que no se si te devolverá algún día sin entender nuevamente por qué la vida nos permitió encontrarnos solamente para compartir momentos tan fugaces y tener que despedirnos, habiendo en el medio tanto amor. Sembrando entre nosotros siempre tanta distancia que nunca cambia nada a pesar de los otros y a pesar de las vidas que pudimos intentar separados._

_Vos estás feliz a pesar de todo, caminas rumbo a tus sueños que crees tan lejanos. Yo no pude hacer que entiendas que están aquí, que están donde está tu alma, y tu alma siempre estuvo conmigo. _

_Se me volvió a quedar ahora, con tu último beso. Pero ¿como hago para explicártelo?_

...

Bella todavía recuerda ese momento con una punzada en el pecho: aquella nueva ausencia, esa vez un poco más voluntaria, que igual significó un año completo de horarios atravesados, conversaciones cibernéticas incompletas y nostalgia, mucha nostalgia de revivir alguno de esos poquísimos momentos compartidos juntos del mismo lado del teléfono, o la pantalla de Internet,

Aunque también fue el comienzo de algo que nunca creyó llegar a vivir: el regreso.

Aquel regreso fue increíble: la misma locura, la misma pasión de siempre… y todo apenas contenido, e igual de imposible…

Bella se mordió el labio mientras pensaba en aquella lista de cosas imposibles de resolver que los mantuvo a ambos en lugares casi opuestos por tanto tiempo:

Ian, fruto de una decisión desesperada de la que, sabe Dios, ella no se arrepiente, por el solo hecho de tenerlo, y todo el mundo de cosas que significa su existencia, cosas que la retenían a ella lejos y atrapada, siempre allá en el sur.

Lara y Chris, consecuencia de una decisión resignada, empeorada por el hecho de que esa resignación nunca fue completa. Esos diablillos... que poblaron el alma de su Edward y también lo esclavizaron a una vida que no terminó nunca de aceptar, y de la que todo ese mundo de cosas que la formó no le permitió escapar y lo retuvo a él atrapado allá, siempre lejos, en el norte…

_-"y no olvidemos a Ángela, esa mujer que alguna vez fuera su luz en el camino, que ahora es su ex mujer,y la que nunca, ni antes ni ahora, hizo mucho por mejorar las cosas... aun comprendiendo que él jamás estuvo completamente ahí, que su espíritu no le perteneció nunca, la que en su egoísmo nunca permitió la felicidad de nadie… "_

Bella siente que para ellos siempre fue demasiado poco el tiempo, y demasiado el amor…

El pensamiento de que Ángela pudo haberlo encontrado cuando todo pasó llena su mente haciendo desaparecer cualquier rastro del rencor que su solo nombre solía producirle… Si hubiera sido ella, no lo habría soportado…

Una parte de su corazón sabe que simplemente no habrían podido separarla de su lado… que de alguna manera ella se hubiera muerto con él ahí mismo, en ese instante, que habría sido demasiado tener que tocar su cuerpo frío y cerrar sus ojos para siempre…

Bella no quiere pensarlo todavía. Vuelve a meter la mano en la caja y aparece entonces una foto. Debe ser la única foto que alguna vez se sacaron juntos. Los ojos se le nublan al mirarla mientras piensa que es increíble cómo un instante atrapado en una imagen puede encerrar tantas cosas. Sus rostros pegados, los dos sonrientes, como si estuvieran de nuevo en aquellos años… Solo que ahora tal vez unos ojos atentos podrían notar un par de arrugas nuevas surcando el rostro de ambos, y que la alegría en la mirada no es completa…

Es una foto del reencuentro…

_**(3 de marzo de 2008, 07: 30 a.m.)**_

_El ómnibus se acerca lentamente a la Terminal de Forks. Bella entre dormida lee el cartel que anuncia la llegada y mira el reloj:_

_-"¡dos horas antes! No puede ser"._

_En el asiento a su lado, Ian con poco más de 4 años de edad duerme todavía. Lo despierta a los tirones mientras le calza rápidamente medias y zapatos y se para con algo de rabia para estirarse la ropa, intentando peinar con sus dedos la maraña marrón que tiene por cabello._

_Ya tienen que bajarse._

_Mientras espera a que le den su valija Bella mira ansiosa alrededor. No, no hay señales de él por ninguna parte, y de su amiga Rose tampoco. Es un poco decepcionante. Ella estuvo imaginando algo muy diferente durante las casi 12 horas que duró el viaje: Edward estaría esperándola en la Terminal y la tomaría en brazos antes de bajar del todo del ómnibus siquiera para luego besarla, como ambos lo venían anhelando en todo este tiempo de amor cibernético prohibido…_

_Si, el encuentro iba a ser de película… y llegar dos horas antes lo cambia todo._

_-"Habrá que llamarlos y avisar que estoy acá" -Se dijo sacando el teléfono celular de la cartera, pero el cartel de buscando red que tuvo todo el camino sigue titilando en la pantalla. Bella lo mueve un poco, más bien frenéticamente de aquí para allá y nada._

_-"Maldición, justo ahora…"_

_Ian, medio dormido se sienta sobre su mochila y la contempla rezongar sin comprender nada. Ve como apaga el teléfono en un último intento desesperado y cuando vuelve a encenderlo: ¡Señal plena en un instante! su madre se carcajea histérica mientras su mente le reprocha no haberlo intentado antes._

_Bella chequea rapidamente los mensajes atrasados: uno es de Rose, que le avisa que sobre las 8 am pasará a buscarla en su auto y el otro es de él, que le pregunta a qué hora llega a la Terminal para llevarla hasta la casa de Rose._

_Mientras intenta contestarlos con dedos demasiado ansiosos, el teléfono empieza a sonar, es Rose que ya está llegando a buscarla. Bella se da cuenta entonces que para el encuentro de película va a tener que esperar._

_Intenta llamarlo pero el celular parece estar apagado o fuera del área de cobertura y nunca odio tanto esas palabras ni la voz de la operadora como en ese instante. __Sabiendo que no es lo que debería, intenta con el número de la oficina: apenas le sale la voz de la ansiedad cuando sin saludos preliminares Edward pregunta:._

_-¿llegaste? estuve intentando llamarte...- la voz neutra del hombre dueño de todos sus suspiros no logra ocultar completamente el tono ansioso detrás y Bella se sonrie._

_- llegué, dos horas antes y sin señal. ¿Estas muy lejos?- responde con una voz un poco mas quejumbrosa e infantil de lo que debería. S__abe que ni siquiera debería estar ahi…pero ya no puede estar alejada un día más…_

_- son solo cinco calles nena, salgo para allá ahora mismo..._

_Bella tranca la llamada respirando profundamente, tratando de calmarse, y ve a Rose subiendo las escaleras de la entrada y haciendo señas de que el auto está a unos metros mas allá. Con algo de desilusion teclea un mensaje a toda velocidad mientras espera que su amiga termine de llegar hasta ella._

"_Rose ya está aquí y se ve algo apurada…"_

"_te llamo enseguida o mejor por MSN… ¿Viajaste bien?"_

"_Si, ansiosa nomás de verte"._

"_En un rato amor, yo también estoy ansioso…_

_Se despide tecleando con cierta incomodidad sabiéndose observada. Rose ya esta parada frente con los brazos abiertos para saludar._

_- perdón_

_Bella se disculpa señalando el teléfono que acababa de cerrar._

_- mientras tengas esa sonrisa no hay problema. ¿Todo está bien?_

_Bella sonríe ampliamente y asiente mientras sus mejillas se vuelven rojas y luego saluda a su amiga con un largo y apretado abrazo, Rose saluda a Ian y los tres se dirigen al auto. _

_La casa de su antigua compañera de cuarto de la universidad es mucho más cerca de lo que esperaba, solo unas cuantas curvas más allá en medio de un paisaje espectacular y de típica tierra húmeda y vegetación de un exuberante color verde. __Un rato después, ya instaladas en la cocina, Rose ataca mientras ponen la mesa para un desayuno rápido:_

_- cuéntamelo todo-._

_- ¿todo que? El viaje bien, linda ciudad- esquiva Bella, haciendo que Rose ruede los ojos. De repente pone cara de preocupación._

_-¿que paso? ¿Que te olvidaste?_

_-no…es que ...me tengo que conectar al MSN apenas pueda…_

_- ahí esta la notebook, la dejé preparada, ya me lo imagine… pero me lo sueltas todo…- insiste su amiga con mirada cómplice, intentando sonar amenazante. Bella suspira y con la timidez que siempre le produce hablar de estas cosas empieza a contarle._

_- ...y no lo se… No hay mucho más, lo que ya te conté en los mails, la verdad es que no nos vemos desde hace diez años y estoy tan nerviosa... aunque nos hablemos todos los días..._

_La maquina parece tardar años en conectarse a Internet y Bella siente que está a punto de un colapso hasta que la pantalla titila y el nick de él aparece como NO DISPONIBLE. Bella, ignorándolo escribe:_

_- ¿estas?_

_-Estoy, ¿que estas haciendo?_

_-Intentando desayunar y hablando algo con mi amiga. ¡También a ella no la veo hace unos años!_

_-Qué bueno, vas a tener tiempo de ponerte al dia _

_-¿Por qué? ¿No nos vamos a ver ?_

_-Si, ¿Quieres ir conmigo a Seatle?_

_-¿Cuándo?_

_Rose se acerca a ella con un café y cara de pregunta._

–_quiere que vaya a Seatle con el…-Bella le dice y le señala la pantalla para que lea._

_-¿Vas?_

_-si… ¿no? Vine para verlo…-responde, con cierta incertidumbre. __Las dos leen la respuesta que aparece en la ventana del MSN._

_-AHORA! que Rose te consiga un taxi, espérame en la florería de Tracy, que ella te explique, es casi frente a la Terminal de ómnibus, no hay como perderse. Te paso a buscar por ahí…_

_Rose le da explicaciones de cómo llegar ocultando su preocupación si algo de esto llega a salir mal. Bella, nerviosa, parece no entender nada._

_-Mejor te llevo yo, de todos modos tengo que ir a hacer un trámite al hospital y está de camino._

_La pantalla se vuelve a llenar con las letras rojas de el:_

_-. ¿Venís?_

_Bella ríe, adivinando la impaciencia. Lo conoce tanto que a veces parece que pudiera escucharlo._

_-En 5 estamos allá_

_-¿Estamos?_

_-Si, Ian y yo, _

_- ah..._

_Una punzada de desconcierto atraviesa a Bella y se pone a la defensiva._

_-Ian no da problemas, pero si no puede ir no voy y nos vemos mas tarde… el no conoce a Rose todavía…no puedo dejarlo solo apenas llegar…_

_-Quiero que vengas, con él. Te espero en 10´_

_Edward se desconecta y Bella niega con su cabeza. ¡Dios, como ama esas respuestas tan mandonas en el! Casi puede oirlo gruñir la orden en su mente..._

_..._

_Se encontraron en la esquina de la florería de Tracy tal como lo acordaron unos quince minutos después._

_Mientras lo esperaba Bella pensó, poniéndose cada vez mas nerviosa, que no sabia cual sería su auto ni como estaría él, o si la reconocería en la calle después de diez años…_

_Ella había cambiado bastante, aunque seguía siendo bajita, delgada y con el cabello largo y suelto. El hecho de que se vieran a veces por la web cam no la tranquilizaba para nada... _

_Fue Rose la que hizo el gesto cuando la Van plateada se detuvo casi frente a ellas y el chofer se inclinó en un gesto de saludo y les sonrió por la ventanilla._

_Bella se despidió de su amiga incapaz de articular palabra y subió a Ian al asiento trasero luego de echar un breve vistazo al hombre sentado dentro del vehículo vestido con camisa blanca de tenues rayas pastel y pantalones azules que le sonreía sin poder ocultar el brillo en sus ojos. Luego ella se acomodó en el asiento delantero junto a él y segundos después de que cerrara la puerta, la Van arrancó a toda velocidad. No tuvo tiempo ni oportunidad de saludarlo mas que con un beso rápido en la mejilla, y unas cuantas miradas y sonrisas de interrogación luego del momento de tensión cuando trató de abrocharse el cinturón sin éxito y él lo hizo._

_No quiso mirarlo, estaba tan cerca que podía sentir su calor atravezandola y creyó que moriría._

_- ¡que hermoso que es el enano!-_

_Edward rompió el silencio señalando al asiento trasero donde Ian canturreaba mirando entretenido por la ventana._

_- gracias- murmuré algo avergonzada._

_Todavia pensaba que debería haber hecho el viaje sola, pero no se atrevía a dejar a Ian por tantos días, admite que una parte de ella en realidad quería que se conocieran, pero sabia que la presencia de Ian también era la excusa... lo que la detendría de… bueno...algunos impulsos que sabia podrian terminar con la Van detenida al costado de la autopista y…_

_- ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo viajaron? ¿Qué dijo tu amiga? ¿Alcanzaste a desayunar?_

_Bella se carcajeó con tantas preguntas burlándose de la ansiedad de el._

_-hey ¡dame un respiro!- lo reprochó y se rieron ambos._

_Conversaron de mil cosas a la vez mientras Bella lo miraba manejar sin perderse detalle de sus movimientos, la forma en que movía sus manos, su cara de concentracion, su pelo un poco más largo de la última vez que se vieron por la cámara...sus cejas definidas, su frente un poco mas amplia... sus labios rojos con las comisuras levemente levantadas reprimiendo una sonrisa que la hizo casi hiperventilar..._

_Sí, Edward ha cambiado mucho en estos diez años, ya no queda casi rastro de ese muchacho delgado, de cabellos rebeldes y barba tupida que parecía perseguirla y aparecerse por los rincones más insólitos de la universidad, pero seguía siendo el mismo de alma, era la misma voz, esas mismas expresiones, la misma risa que estallaba por nada, y la misma mirada brillante y llena de ternura que la desarmaba todo el tiempo cada vez que sus ojos se encontraban…_

_De a ratos él se volvía y la miraba interrogante._

_-¿Qué?_

_-¿qué de qué?_

_-¿Qué me miras así? –se había atrevido a preguntarle._

_-Es que me parece tan…surrealista que estés acá… que estemos juntos, no parece real._

_-Es cierto._

_Ian, entretenido con el paisaje, interrumpía de a ratos para señalar alguna cosa y Bella le explicaba con paciencia siendo conciente de como Edward la devoraba en silencio._

_Se abrazaron recién cuando llegaron Seatle y la Van se detuvo en el nivel más profundo del estacionamiento. Edward bajó apresuradamente para abrir su puerta y ayudarla a salir y por un segundo se miraron sin aliento frente a frente._

_Fue un abrazo fuerte, intenso, con un beso a cada lado de la boca en el que sus labios se rozaron, y la sensación de que toda una vida no iba a alcanzar para ponerse al día los sorprendió en esos segundos en los que se quedaron mirando fijamente._

_El teléfono de Bella sonó, devolviendoles la casi perdida cordura y ella sonrió al ver en la pantalla._

_-Emmett, es su cumpleaños hoy…-explicó.en un rápido murmullo-le mandé un mensaje para saludarlo y me llama el a mi._

_-¿Emmett? ¿Tu hermano?_

_-Si, perdón-._

_Bella atiende el llamado mientras caminan juntos hacia el ascensor del estacionamiento y buscan el banco donde Edward debe hacer su trámite. Se siente observada mientras rie de las bromas de su hermano y entonces ve sorprendida como Ian le pide a Edward que lo lleve en brazos y se acomoda en su regazo feliz, hundiendo su carita en el cuello._

_Cuando por fin se detienen en la puerta del banco y Bella va dispuesta a entrar, aunque de afuera se ve que hay un mundo de gente, la detiene._

_-podrías dar una vuelta por las tiendas… te mando un mensaje cuando esté por salir-, le dice, cortando la inspiración._

_- Claro..- responde disimulando apenas el desgano de tener que separarse. Toma a Ian de sus brazos y se vuelve rápidamente hacia la calle, comprobando que efectivamente sobre la esquina hay un paseo de compras. _

_Edward la toma del brazo haciendo que las chispas estallen en el breve contacto piel con piel_

_- es que no quiero que tengas que soportar con toda esa gente y el enano.. te voy a dejar sola un buen tiempo temo que te vas a aburrir - dice el, como adivinando._

_Bella le sonríe para tranquilizarlo y le asegura que estará bien._

_¿Cómo explicarle que nada en el mundo podía ser aburrido si estaban juntos?_

_Mientras espera para cruzar la calle y Edward desaparece tras la puerta, Bella siente que algo se desprende de ella, es como si el alma se le partiera en dos, y es tan incoherente... apenas llevan juntos unos minutos..._

_Entonces le queda mas claro que nunca que lo que siente por el no tiene remedio._

_Deben haber pasado escasos cinco minutos cuando su teléfono vibra en el bolsillo con un mensaje:_

"_Si quieres venir… estoy en la sala de la derecha, al final del pasillo"._

_Sin pensarlo siquiera volvió sobre sus pasos, arrastrando a Ian hasta el edificio. Como siempre, lo encontró sin buscarlo: Edward estaba parado al fondo del pasillo mirándola con esos ojos verdes inmensos y brillantes que tan bien recordaba y se sintió completamente desnuda mientras caminaba hacia él._

_El lugar estaba lleno de gente pero nadie parecía darse cuenta del fuego que había entre ellos. La fila parecía no avanzar nunca pero al menos ahora estaban sentados y los temas de conversación iban y venían. Bella se da cuenta de que diez años fue mucho tiempo, y que lo que compartían día a día por MSN o el teléfono desde que se habían encontrado de nuevo no era mucho como pensaba y a__gradece que al menos verse no le resulta tan extraño._

_En algún momento el tiempo dejo de importarles, reían, hablaban, Ian jugaba con él trepando a su regazo como si lo conociera de toda la vida, y ellos se rozaban continuamente, en una intimidad __ disimulada y __enloquecedora._

_En el viaje de regreso a Forks Edward dejó salir todo lo que sentía, lo que ella adivinaba pero nunca había confesado en sus encuentros cibernéticos,y le contó de la vida triste que llevaba realmente, lo solo que estaba, y lo imposible que era todavía encontrar la forma de salir de todo aquello por mucho que lo quería…_

_El dolor en su voz era tanto que atravesó a Bella hasta hacerla llorar. _

_No se atrevía a tocarlo por miedo a que en realidad las cosas empeoraran para los dos. Habían pactado aquel encuentro sin problemas. Eso significaba que él todavía estaba casado, aunque ella ya no, que él no tenía forma de arreglar las cosas para los dos y poder estar juntos sin que se desatara un caos por intentarlo, que quería verla, desesperadamente , y si, también quería que pasaran tiempo juntos, pero sin complicar nada…_

_¿Cómo se puede no complicar algo que ya esta tan complicado?_

_Bella no contaba con encontrarlo tan triste, roto y resignado. Ni con que él buscaría todas las excusas posibles para estar con ella todo el tiempo que pudiera de los tres días que estuvo de visita en la casa de Rose. _

_Esa era la versión oficial… lo que nadie supo es que en esa ocasión casi ni se vieron con Rose…_

_Bella no quería las palabras con las que se despidieron. __Ella ya había creído una vez que jamás lo volvería a ver y había guardado el recuerdo de aquel amor de estudiantes universitarios como el mayor tesoro del mundo. Nada cambiaría eso… y cuando se encontraron de nuevo, la intensidad de lo que seguían sintiendo fue abrumadora, arrasó con todas las razones, incluso la línea del bien y del mal, dejándolos a ambos en aquella zona gris…tan imposible de resolver ni con todo el amor del mundo._

_Bella no quería recordar para siempre la forma en que él le explicó que ella era como una joya preciosa que anhelaba todo el tiempo, pero que estaba siempre fuera de su alcance, mas allá de toda posibilidad, y que desearla como la deseaba también lo hacia sentir culpable…porque lo convertiría en cualquier momento en ladrón…_

_Ella no quería más culpas en él de las que ya tenía, así que cuando se abrazaron esa tarde en la cocina de Rose, luego de tomarse aquella única fotografía juntos, se conformó con sentirlo pegado a su cuerpo temblando de pies a cabeza, con el "te amo" susurrado, con la mirada anhelante y las palabras que la condenarían para siempre._

"_-vos siempre vas a ser lo que yo quiero"._

* * *

_Gracias por leer!_

_Anaidt... espero que no sufras demasiado..._


	5. Contigo

**Descargo de personajes: Bella y Edward pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la trama de esta historia y el poema me pertenecen a mi.**

* * *

**Contigo**

La última vez que se vieron fue el 20 de febrero de 2012.

Fue un viaje con trampa. Bella sabía que Edward iría a casa de sus padres en el centro de Seattle por los siguientes dos días y se largó en un viaje descabellado.

¿La razón? Un mes atrás Esme había muerto de cáncer y Bella no pudo estar. Ella quería verlo, acompañarlo, escucharlo, y si era posible, quería conocer por lo menos el lugar donde descansaba esa mujer que la vida no le permitió conocer viva, pero que amó por el simple hecho de haberle dado al mundo un hombre como él.

Lo llamó temprano al celular,

_-¡Hey chica!, ¿de pie tan temprano?_

_- si… es que estoy desayunando….en Seattle…_

_- ¿qué?- la voz del otro lado no puede ocultar la sorpresa._

_- en Seattle… desayunando- repite, conteniendo apenas la risa._

_- me estas jodiendo…_

_Ahora se carcajea libremente. Ama sacar de él esas expresiones sin filtro._

_-nop, lo puedo demostrar, dame diez minutos y golpeo la puerta de la casa de tus padres…_

_-mmmm… creo que esa no seria una idea muy brillante, Bella pero me alegraría mucho verte…_

_Su voz no se decide ahora entre sonar dubitativa y nerviosa. Ella, que entiende perfectamente el temor escondido deja escapar una sonora carcajada, mostrándole que una vez más ha caído en uno de sus chistes y sonríe al oírlo respirar con alivio.._

_- voy a esperar en la esquina a que vengas a encontrarme. –dice ahora con voz sería _

_-entonces ¿es verdad? ¿Estás en Seattle?_

_-si… ¿Que tienes que hacer hoy? –_

_Bella se muerde el labio tratando de imaginar las expresiones del rostro de Edward en esos cinco segundos de silencio en los que solo oye su respiración acelerada._

_- tramites… -. -algunas cosas de mama… _

_Su voz suena neutra, pero se apaga al final y ella sabe que hizo bien en cometer aquella locura._

_- te acompaño, no puedes decir que no.- dice, juguetona._

_- ¿no puedo decir que no? No puedo creer que estés acá…_

_Edward ríe y luego suspira y ella jura que puede verlo pasando los dedos por su cabello con esa expresión ansiosa que tanto añora._

_- Así soy… prometo no aburrirte con conversaciones escabrosas._

_Se encontraron en la esquina. _

_Esta vez el abrazo fue largo, sentido, y volvió a darse entre ellos ese vínculo único, esa especie de sincronización automática de almas que ocurría siempre que estaban juntos. _

_Llenos de cosas que contarse, de risas y de momentos de emoción intensa, la mañana se les pasó demasiado rápido, Almorzaron en el auto unos sandwiches que compraron de pasada en un puesto. Bella estaba feliz de verlo sonreír a pesar de todo, aunque percibió que él se había puesto serio._

_- ¿qué falta hacer? - preguntó._

_- ir al cementerio… a llevar unos papeles y después quiero arreglar un poco la tumba de mamá..._

_Bella contempló sus ojos repentinamente apagados y supo que venía un momento difícil._

_- cuando quieras, dije que te acompaño… a todo lo que tengas para hacer._

_Quiere demostrarle que de alguna manera está ahí, para lo que sea que necesite. Edward niega._

_-Es un momento de mierda, no tienes que hacerlo. Te llevaré al hotel._

_- no, Quiero hacerlo, quiero quedarme contigo, siempre quise estar en un momento de mierda y poder acompañarte. Aunque no sirva de mucho... _

_Bella recuerda sus propios momentos de mierda y cómo de alguna manera él siempre estuvo ahí para ella, salvándola de tantas maneras diferentes… ella se lo debe. Si pudiera... ¡tantas cosas!_

_- sirve, que estés aquí es…no te imaginas lo que significa para mi….- Le contestó él tocándole la punta de la nariz._

_Edward arrancó el auto con la velocidad extrema de siempre y en pocos minutos llegaron al cementerio. Caminaron en silencio entre las tumbas hasta una arboleda casi al final de un caminito de piedras llevando unas bolsas que sacaron del baúl del auto. Ahí se detuvo él, pálido y con el rostro envejecido, como si de repente toda la pena del mundo se le hubiera instalado en la cara._

_- pobrecita mi madre,…por lo menos no tuvo que sufrir mucho tiempo.-dijo inclinándose en una lápida que todavía se notaba era nueva. Bella, sin saber que decir le pasa las manos sobre los hombros._

_-¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¿En que puedo ayudar?_

_- Traje unas plantas de casa, sus flores preferidas, pensé en plantarlas para ella… y limpiar un poco esto…es un desastre, ¡dos semanas hace que vine y ya esta todo…!_

_Su voz se ahoga un poco mientras comienza a arrancar con una furia mal contenida los hierbajos que han crecido alrededor. Bella se inclina a su lado y con delicadeza aparta unas matas de pasto que atrevidas intentan tapar la lápida._

_-crece demasiado rápido el pasto acá en el norte- comenta con suavidad._

_- si no vengo yo nadie viene…- contesta Edward. hay resentimiento en su voz._

_- ¿enserio? ¿Y tu papá?_

_- ¿no viste que estoy haciendo yo todos los papeles y los tramites? El esta en otra… hace rato_

_.- ¿y tus hermanos? _

_- ellos... no tienen tiempo…a mí sí me importaba ella, yo necesito esto… venir a verla y estar acá un rato._

_Mientras habla, Edward comienza a hacer un pozo en la tierra con la pala de jardín que traían en la bolsa. Bella aparta la tierra con las manos._

_-Bella…no, te vas a ensuciar…_

_- No me importa. Quiero hacer esto._

_Edward la contempla con intensidad hasta que ella se ruboriza y baja la vista._

_-¿Qué pasa?_

_- tan única…-murmura, sin dejar de mirarla._

_- quiero acompañarte, es todo..._

_Edward lanza el aire con fuerza y sacude la cabeza mientras vuelve a la tarea. Sus movimientos son rápidos, intentando ocultar la intensidad de las emociones que lo atraviesan. Sus palabras escapan a borbotones._

_- ¡estuve tan solo Bella, estoy tan solo en realidad!- _

_Arrodillados en la tierra, los dos siguen cavando mientras Edward habla y ella aparta la tierra, hasta que se da cuenta de que las manos de él están mojadas por las lágrimas, y aunque perdió a su padre algunos años atrás, Bella no encuentra qué decir, tal vez porque entiende mejor que nadie que las palabras sobran, que a veces hasta solo parecen una burla barata. Entonces arrodillada como está junto a él lo abraza simplemente lo abraza._

_Edward se quiebra completamente bajo su toque, se derrumba sobre ella, enterrando la cara en su cuello, mientras ella le acaricia el pelo y le pasa las manos por la espalda tratando de contenerlo de alguna manera. Lo hamaca suavemente, mientras taraea una especie de arrullo, como si fuera un bebe. _

_Nada interrumpe el sonido de ese llanto ahogado y los suaves murmullos de ella más que la brisa entre los árboles y el canto de algún pájaro. _

_Deben haber pasado un par de horas así, sin moverse casi, Bella hamacándolo y él llorando como un niño en su hombro, contándole entre sollozos todo el dolor de los últimos momentos junto a su madre y la soledad, que lo acompaña hace años pero que ahora es demasiado intensa. Bella llora también, por el dolor de los dos, el viejo de siempre de no haber podido estar toda una vida juntos, y el de él ahora, que es tan intenso y le duele tanto..._

_Un rato después, ya calmados, él levanta la mirada y le dice gracias._

_- no, gracias no.- _

_Bella levanta la vista y se encuentra con una mirada encendida a pocos centímetros de la suya. Antes que atine a respirar siquiera él la está besando._

_Mil cosas pasan por su mente en ese momento. Aunque lo ame con locura sabe que esto está mal, que no puede estar pasando_

_-¡no acá! Estamos sentados en la tumba de su madre! –grita su mente, pero no puede apartarse y pasa._

_Se besaron largamente, mezclando el sabor de sus labios con la sal de las lágrimas de los dos. Se buscaron, acomodando el cuerpo para estar mas pegados, hasta que Bella lo apartó suavemente para decir:_

_-deberíamos… terminar lo que empezamos…_

_- un día de estos no me detendré…-. Murmura él volviendo a acercarse a su boca con una mirada tan decidida que el estomago de Bella da vueltas. Ella también lo piensa._

_- yo digo esto, -dice, señalando las flores a medio plantar mientras con la otra mano le tapa la boca alejándolo._

_Ríen los dos y ponen manos a la obra, algo más liberados, ahora hablando de recuerdos alegres de los seres que los dos perdieron. _

_Casi al atardecer terminaron de guardar las cosas y volvieron a abrazarse, besándose ahora con una pasión contenida a medias. _

_-Tenemos que irnos, es tarde.- Bella jadea mirando el reloj- se pasa demasiado rápido el tiempo siempre…._

_Fue esa tarde, en el lugar más insólito del mundo, que se sacaron la segunda foto de sus vidas juntos._

_El camino de regreso al auto lo hicieron abrazados, llegaron silenciosos._

_- ¿Y si pasamos por mi casa a limpiarnos un poco? -Propone Edward, tratando a todas luces de alargar el momento. Está claro que ninguno de los dos quiere realmente despedirse._

_- No se si es buena idea que yo vaya a tu casa.-_

_Bella le devuelve sus palabras de la mañana y el ríe divertido._

_- no hay de que preocuparse, mi padre vuelve mañana, está casa de Alec._

_- ¿y si alguien me ve?_

_- Bella…necesito ir… pero puedes esperarme en el auto si te deja mas tranquila._

_Ella esperó en el auto, oculta detrás de los vidrios ahumados. No se atrevió a desafiar la suerte. Diez minutos después Edward volvió con una camisa limpia el cabello húmedo y un termo en la mano._

_- no hay nadie, ¿de verdad no quieres conocerla?_

_Bella lo piensa por un momento: siempre quiso conocer la casa donde él creció... _

_Recorrieron la casa juntos, deteniéndose en cada rincón que él consideraba importante explicar, pero ella más que contemplar la casa, estaba embelesada escuchándolo, viéndolo explicarle su mundo con una alegría de niño que creía perdida después de tantos años._

_- y esta es mi habitación. _

_Entraron. Bella contempló las fotos antiguas colgadas en las paredes celeste deslavado y los libros en la biblioteca, algunos adornos viejos… Abrió la puerta del ropero por pura curiosidad. Tocó la cama Se sentó en el borde y sonrió. _

_Edward se vino sobre ella para besarla, recostándola sobre las almohadas._

_- mmm…no me parece una buena idea. -Se quejó ella apartándose lo más suavemente posible.-no aquí…_

_- estoy de acuerdo, solo con la ultima parte- dijo él con picardía y salieron hacia la puerta. _

_La nota que le había dejado al padre por la mañana seguía ahí. Edward le agregó un renglón más: _

"_Salí con Jared, vuelvo tarde, no me esperes despierto."_

_-¿Jared?_

_- Jared._

_**(20 de febrero, 22: 30 pm)**_

_Entraron al hotel a carcajadas, Bella pidió la llave en recepción y pasaron de largo hasta la habitación doble del primer piso. Un Edward sorprendido dejo las cosas sobre la mesita._

_-¿qué?_

_- es para dos, ¿por que?_

_- para no perder la costumbre… -respondió Bella con picardía, encendiendo el equipo de música._

_-¿la costumbre de..?_

_- ¡de dormir en una cama grande!_

_Mientras se reía de la cara de el, se quito los zapatos y sacó un vestido más fresco de la valija.-, _

_-me voy a cambiar… como en tu casa…_

_- ¿no es más caro? -Insistió el, mirando alrededor. Conciente de que este viaje era un esfuerzo en la economía de ella._

_- no te preocupes, vale la pena. -Contesto Bella desde el baño- te puedes quedar si quieres, ya saben que el Señor Swan llegaba hoy…_

_La sorpresa de Edward fue total. Sus brillaron por un momento mientras la contemplaba caminar hacia él con ese vestido._

_- estas… tan linda._

_- te puedes quedar si quieres,- repitió, juguetona.- esta vez todo se puede._

_Edward volvió a contemplarla, esta vez con ojos hambrientos, haciendo que ella se estremeciera._

_- Tengo que... hacer unas llamadas primero…_

_- Toma el tiempo que quieras- le dijo, señalando el balcón._

_Bella sirvió café mientras él hablaba por teléfono afuera en el balcón, tratando de no pensar… de controlar los nervios y la sorpresa. Lo deseaba, esta vez vino decidida a que pasara… pero no esperaba que Edward Cullen algún día cediera a la tentación. El podía ser tan… correcto a veces… _

_._

_- Todo en orden.-dijo él dejando el celular sobre una repisa y cerrando el vidrio del ventanal._

_Bella tragó con fuerza y con determinación se acercó a Edward con la taza de café dándosela en su mano y tratando de ignorar la expresión ardiente de su mirada, pero el volvió a dejarla sobre la mesa mientras con un movimiento felino la rodeaba con un brazo por la cintura y la acercaba a su cuerpo._

_-ahora si, tu y yo vamos a terminar lo que empezamos hace rato._

_Esa noche se amaron por fin, con calma, furia, entrega y desesperación. Sin pensar en nada, inundándose de a poco, encendiéndose como cuando eran novios y él con simples besos la transportaba a un mundo que no tenía idea que existía, se besaron con el alma, reencontrándose con cada caricia, descubriéndose ambos nuevamente para volver a encontrarse tan perfectos el uno para el otro. Bella apagó la luz pero el volvió a encenderla._

_- Quiero recordarte así cuando te vayas.-le pidió._

_La madrugada los encontró amándose todavía en un intercambio infinito de cuerpo y alma. El amanecer los sorprendió dormidos, abrazados en una maraña de sábanas y piernas enredadas. Bella despertó con la luz que entraba por la ventana y se quedó contemplándolo en silencio, hasta que el despertó sobresaltado. _

_La mirada y la sonrisa más tierna del mundo fueron para ella esa mañana._

_- ¿Qué hora es?_

_- No se, anoche apagué los teléfonos,-respondió culpable, e intentó levantarse pero él la retuvo para besarla y comenzaron a acariciarse y tocarse de nuevo. Inútilmente trato de escapar de sus brazos._

_- Edward, tu padre va a llegar y no estas en la casa. _

_- No me importa, quédate conmigo…te necesito._

_Se amaron, con una pasión alegre y renovada, hasta que el hambre y el sentido común los volvió a la realidad. __Cuando Bella encendió los teléfonos, no tardaron en sonar con mensajes:_

_Ian estaba bien, pero Sue quería noticias._

_- Mi padre llegará a mediodía recién, -le dice Edward con alivio. .- oh, Ángela .. Lara amaneció con fiebre, ¡Dios, no puede hacer nada sola! ¿que a qué hora llego hoy…necesita que la cuide…?_

_- ¿Queda mucho para hacer todavía en Seattle?-pregunta Bella, tratando de obviar el hecho de que a pesar de que ya están separados, Ángela todavía existe…_

_-No, papeles en la mañana y después… quedé en almorzar con mi padre…._

_Luego de una ducha compartida salieron a desayunar en un bar. Después de buscar esos papeles, se quedaron por largo rato sentados en el banco de una placita algo escondida, donde solo unos pocos niños jugaban sin prestarles atención._

_La despedida fue triste, aunque ahora los dos estaban con el corazón lleno y mas que nunca convencidos de que lo que los unía seguía siendo igual de intenso, y por fin pudieron expresarlo. _

_Al mediodía Edward la llevó de nuevo al hotel, y resistiéndose a dejarla ir, marcó cada parte de su piel con fuego y se quedó con todos sus besos. Dejando esta vez de un modo conciente, su corazón y su alma con Bella._

* * *

_Uff, esta historia sigue removiendo tantas cosas!_

_Gracias a mis lectoras favoritas por seguir ahi, de un modo casi masoquista... Sus palabras llenan mi corazón._

_Es cierto, a veces la parte mas dificil es creer en uno mismo. En eso estamos...=)_

_Lakentsb_


	6. Coraje

**Descargo de personajes: Bella y Edward pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la trama de esta historia y el poema me pertenecen a mi.**

* * *

**Gracias a toda las lectoras silenciosas que están pasando por esta historia. El traffic me ha dejado sorprendida porque no hay casi comentarios. Gracias a mis favoritas que me dejan saber cuanto sufren con mis palabras!**

* * *

**Coraje**

Bella contempló la foto de la última vez con lágrimas en los ojos, aun sin poder creer que todos los recuerdos que encerraba aquella simple imagen fueran tan cercanos en el tiempo y tan pertenecientes a un pasado ahora definitivo.

Eran más de las 3 de la tarde cuando por fin tomó el coraje de cruzar el enorme portón del cementerio. Esta vez hizo el caminito de piedras sola, mordiéndose los labios para no llorar en voz alta llegó a la arboleda del final y sintió que el corazón se le terminaba de romper.

Ahí estaba el nombre de él, al lado de la tumba de su madre. Y las flores que habían plantado. Habían crecido ya, pero un aire de abandono y tristeza opacaba las tumbas.

Lloró todo el tiempo que tardó en arrancar las gramillas inoportunas que intentaban ocultar las lápidas.

No había llevado nada con qué hacerlo, así que con sus manos desnudas Bella escarbó la tierra, arrancó, limpió y acomodó el lugar, tal como lo hicieran juntos apenas un mes y medio atrás.

Después le habló.

Sentada en el suelo sobre las rodillas, Bella le mostró la caja de recuerdos que había traído consigo. Que contenía simples objetos insignificantes, amarrados a tantos recuerdos que para ella fueron por años sus mas preciados tesoros. Tesoros que a veces pasaba meses enteros sin tocar, tesoros que a veces necesitaba ver, oler, sentir y leer para recordar que sí hubo un tiempo, que aquello era real, que esa historia sería acaso la historia más real que tendría en toda su vida.

Con una sonrisa le muestra el lápiz de dibujo que le había regalado en la universidad, cuando cumplieron el primer mes y Edward se apareció con la ocurrencia de que lo dibujara con él…

Como Bella odia las despedidas simplemente le leyó el último poema que su corazón gritó para él, el que escribió después de la mañana del sueño, cuando todavía rogaba que todo aquello no fuera verdad y pensó… en todas las razones, en todas las cosas por las que él todavía tenía que vivir…y se despidió.

_Te soñé muriendo amor, desesperado por vivir._

_Soñé tu nombre rodeado de mil rosas_

_de colores que no te alegraban, _

_y un espacio donde faltaban los jazmines_

_y mi ramo de rosas blancas_

_que compré y no tengo como llevarte,_

_porque no se donde estás._

_Te soñé yéndote para siempre, _

_en un amanecer gris de final de primavera, _

_¡Ahora sí que nos parte en dos la vida!_

_Sin remedio…sin regreso, sin oportunidad._

_¡Te lloré tanto amor! Desde esta distancia ilógica,_

_la misma de siempre, _

_que se me vuelve ahora totalmente vana._

_Desde este silencio de promesa…_

_el mismo que ya no romperás,_

_al que ya no traspasaran ni palabras, _

_ni llamadas furtivas._

_Todo se vuelve sombra ahora, para siempre y sin remedio._

_Se me quedan tus ojos marinos abiertos, _

_mirando sin mirar. _

_Se me queda ese desesperado intento tuyo de seguir vivo, _

_Último intento de salvarme de esta condena perpetua_

_de ya nunca volvernos a ver. _

_Te quiero vivo amor. _

_Aun si no es conmigo ni eres mío._

_Te quiero vivo, _

_Atravesando el mundo como siempre, _

_con tus pasos apurados y algún que otro sueño loco_

_todavía por alcanzar, _

_aunque no haya para nosotros mas sueños que compartir._

_Me basta saberte vivo, sentir tu alma en el mundo._

_Tan inmensa que no cabe en ningún lugar _

_Me conformo con ella y su perpetua compañía ausente, _

_que todo lo traspasa,_

_que me llega desde la distancia de siempre, _

_inatrapable, mía, _

_y desesperada siempre por dar y por vivir._

_Si me faltaras de este mundo para siempre amor,_

_Solo volverías mi alma a la condena de ayer,_

_a la misma soledad inmensa _

_que me acompaño los diez años que duró tu ausencia _

_desde aquel lejano atardecer en el que no te volviste a mirarme_

_y mi corazón se guardó el grito de tu nombre, y me perdiste, _

_o yo te perdí._

_Si me faltaras sin remedio del planeta amor_

_y tuviera que vivir sin la ilusión de volver a oírte, _

_sin la certeza de volver a compartir _

_un segundo de tu risa y la locura que nos une desde siempre_

_y aunque sea por solo un instante estar del mismo lado, juntos._

_Ya nada volvería a completar mi corazón a medias vacío. _

_Vivo, solo porque te sabe vivo, _

_aunque no estés para mí._

_Perpetuamente incompleto desde que no te tengo, _

_forma perfecta, mi otra mitad…_

Bella dejó el sobre con sus palabras de despedida enterrada en la cabecera y sintiendo ese enorme vacío que acontece cuando un alma se desprende de la otra para siempre, caminó de regreso por aquel camino de piedras ya con las ultimas luces del crepúsculo sobre su espalda agobiada.

Ya era de noche cuando llego al hotel, destrozada, irreconocible de tanto llorar. Se dejó caer como estaba en la cama hecha un ovillo, sin siquiera quitarse los zapatos, pero un mensaje nuevo en el celular la obligó a rebuscar en la cartera:

Era Edward padre, el venía a verla en unos 20 minutos al hotel…quería acompañarla a cenar. Había cosas que tenia que decirle.

Bella supo que no podía decirle que no y tomó coraje nuevamente, se baño y arregló lo mejor que pudo.

Minutos después, el teléfono de recepción le avisaba que el sr Masen estaba en el hall esperando.

….

-La verdad es que nunca comprendí la obsesión de mi hijo contigo…Dios sabe que lo intentamos todo para alejarlo de ti… pero como ves, nada al final dio resultado.

Las repentinas palabras del hombre sonaron duras y desconsideradas, atravesando miles de capas de piel y coraza. Bella se removió en su silla sin dejar de revolver su taza de té. Jamás se imagino esa sinceridad, mucho menos una admisión como esa.

-Le debes a la memoria de Esme que este aquí contigo… incluso que haya llamado a tu madre ese día…-los ojos casi azules del hombre se humedecen y ella traga grueso.

-yo, no se que decir…

-ya no hay nada que decir. Mi hijo te amó, eso es todo.

El hombre parece bastante enojado con la idea y aunque Bella trata, aun no entiende...

-No hay manera de luchar contra un amor así. A menos que sean las deshonestas, claro. No te creas… yo no estoy nada orgulloso de haber jugado en contra de mi propio hijo como lo hice… ocasionándole todo ese dolor. Incluso…

El hombre se interrumpe y mira hacia la calle. Ella solo guarda silencio. No quiere estar ahí, no quiere recordar ahora mismo todas las razones por las que el amor nunca fue suficiente para ellos…

-La única explicación que tengo para dar es que la primera vez realmente creíamos que hacíamos lo mejor para él,… incluso para ti.

-Lo mejor hubiera sido permitirnos a cada uno decidir lo que creíamos era mejor, dejarnos vivir nuestra vida como todo el mundo… ya éramos adultos y eran nuestras desiciones.-protestó, casi sin quererlo.

-Ahora lo se. Edward nunca fue feliz y yo cargaré con ese remordimiento hasta que muera… no estoy orgulloso. Soy un hombre deplorable que no puede perdonarse.

El hombre la miró a los ojos y ella vio sincero dolor, pero ¿de que sirve su dolor ahora?

-Él solo fue feliz cuando estaba cerca de ti… se que estuviste por aquí hace un par de meses…él… él volvió a sonreír por unos pocos días… fue entonces cuando decidí que tenía que decirte la verdad, a ti... a él… Me esforcé por creer que se había olvidado de ti aquella vez que dejo atrás el internado y ese capricho de ir a estudiar música…

Bella trata de controlar sus emociones, todo su interior se retuerce… _¿capricho?_ la música era el alma de Edward… una que le fue quitada… una que apenas si ella pudo devolverle de a ratos.

- Dios…eso fue… una completa pérdida de tiempo, un desperdicio… Edward estaba para otras cosas… el tenía que hacerse cargo del negocio familiar, lo habíamos acordado… se que él nunca te dijo que teníamos tanto dinero. No le gustaban esas cosas, hasta renuncióa tocar cualquier centavo de pura rebeldía cuando lo obligué a volver a casa… él era un soñador Isabella…

- Lo se, yo lo amaba por eso señor Masen…

- Pero cuando te conoció tuve miedo, me di cuenta de que si seguía contigo lo perderíamos por completo. Tu lo impulsabas a sus propios sueños… todos lejos de nosotros, de la vida que queríamos para el, de lo que habíamos acordado desde siempre…No se qué te habrá contado para que lo dejaras ir pero…

Bella cierra los ojos, el dolor vuelve a hacer eco en su pecho al recordar aquel primer tiempo…

**Mayo de 2000**

_Isabella Swan. Soñadora, inconstante, impuntual, menuda, delgada, castaña y mal llevada en las mañanas arrastró su humanidad de 21 años fuera de la cama._

_Era tarde, lo sabía y no le importaba. El sol de Mayo entraba radiante a través de la ventana del dormitorio universitario y aun sabiendo que solo le quedaba una hora para que acabase su horario de trabajo de medio tiempo en la lavandería del campus ella se estiró como una gata con toda la parsimonia del mundo. Juntó sus cabellos encrespados en una desprolija cola de caballo, se calzó sus pantuflas de gatitos, su bata con estampado floral y se arrastró hacia el baño del final del corredor._

_Mentalmente le levantó el dedo a la media docena de rubias y morenas estiradas que se cruzó por el muy agitado pasillo, siendo conciente de las miradas de desdén hacia su apariencia. Siempre le había importado un bledo lo que pensara la gente y no había razones para cambiar de idea justo esa mañana._

_Diez minutos después era otra persona literalmente. Su rostro sonrosado por la ducha caliente le devolvió una sonrisa tonta en el espejo mientras cepillaba sus dientes y desenredaba su melena castaña. Siempre era igual, en su viaje de vuelta por el pasillo todo el mundo se encontraba con la simpática y calida muchacha de pueblo que realmente era._

_Luego de vestirse con sus habituales camisas, jeans y zapatos de deporte, Isabella Swan abandonó los dormitorios y caminó con lentitud desafiante por el sendero que bajaba a uno de los sótanos, donde se encontraba la enorme lavandería del campus, llena de maquinas aterradoras, algunas de la prehistoria. Estaba segura que alguno de aquellos monstruos era la lavadora original, y que se habían equivocado y en vez de enviarla a un museo la habían depositado allí, para su propia tortura personal._

_Odiaba lidiar con aquellos trastos._

_El chico pasó a su lado demasiado cerca, haciéndola trastabillar en la angosta vereda de escaso metro veinte de ancho y ella se volvió indignada para mirarlo. Después decían que ella era la torpe._

_El chico siguió como si nada y Bella volvió a tropezar con alguien cuando volvía la vista al frente._

_-¡hey Swan!¡ todavía dormida!_

_La voz quisquillosa de Jessica stanley le robó un gruñido._

_-no, estaba viendo...algo.-masculló, intentando retomar su camino._

_-¿vas trabajar? _

_No le paso desapercibido el tono de desden en la pregunta, claro que Jessica sabía eso perfectamente, de hecho llevaban tres años en la universidad viéndose las caras en clases y todos sabían perfectamente a que clase pertenecía cada una: Stanley era una niña mimada de ropas caras y poco cerebro que apenas sabía sostener su maletín de libros y Swan era la chica de pueblo, inteligente trabajadora y común._

_-Alguien tiene que hacerlo.-replicó._

_-Claro, ¿quién se encargaría de nuestras cosas sucias verdad? Espero que lo disfrutes._

_-mm..._

_Bella retomó su camino sintiendo la rabia crecer en ella. No había dado ni tres pasos cuando una voz la detuvo. _

_-hey, tu..._

_Era una voz suave y masculina, que le produjo un extraño cosquilleo y sin pensarlo se volvió. Un muchacho alto, delgado y de facciones pálidas se paraba frente a ella y le sonreía a través de unos lentes de marco negro. Ella lo miró con extrañeza y le frunció el ceño._

_-disculpa, es que... ¿por casualidad esa de ahí no era Jessica Stanley?_

_-¿Disculpa?_

_-Jessica Stanley..-repitió el chico sin dejar de sonreírle._

_-¿y por qué no se lo preguntas tu mismo? -la rubia en cuestión solo estaba unos metros mas allá, ahora, contoneándose frente a Mike Newton, el capitán de los niños ricos estúpidos del campus._

_-Pensé que tu podrías decírmelo...-insistió el chico de voz suave y ella lo miró de nuevo._

_Eso fue un error, ahora lo sabe._

_-Pensé que podrías decirle que Edward Masen, su antiguo compañero de instituto le dejó sus saludos..._

_-¿y por quéhabría de hacerlo?_

_- Porque la conoces…te vi hablando con ella... _

_-Eso no significa nada. Estoy hablando contigo y tampoco significa nada._

_-Vale, lo siento...yo solo pensé..._

_El chico medio tartamudeó y ella arqueó la ceja con incredulidad._

_-En realidad... quería hablarte y fue lo primero que se me ocurrió, lo siento.-se disculpó al fin con sinceridad._

_-Ya lo estás haciendo, ahora si me disculpas...tengo que hacer._

_-si...lo se, perdón otra vez...solo ¿me dirías tu nombre? me gustaría poder encontrarte alguna otra vez y..._

_Ella rió finalmente..."conque eso era...". _

_- es Bella, Swan..._

…

_-¿Has notado que el chico Masen siempre aparece donde estás? creo que te sigue. _

_Bella hecho la cabeza hacia atrás, rodando los ojos y sonriendo hacia la idea. "Jessica Stanley..." _

_-No creo que me esté siguiendo...estamos en lugares de uso común, es obvio que aparezca..._

_-si, pero siempre lo hace cuando tu estás... es como si tuviera un reloj, o un imán... apareces y él llega dos minutos después._

_¿Enserio? Ella se había acostumbrado a verlo siempre dentro de su campo visual pero no había pensado en algo como eso. Es decir, antes de aquella conversación sin significado jamás había reparado en su presencia... y pudo haber estado allí y jamás notarlo._

_-creo que estás muy suspicaz... y le prestas demasiada atención...tal vez seas tú la acosadora...-la increpó.._

_-bah, ¿como crees? él solo es un idiota que se cree demasiado como para estar cerca de cualquier mortal, no vale la pena..._

_-Entonces lo conoces_

_-No, solo digo que solíamos ir al mismo instituto, pero él era tan arrogante, raro... un idiota...al menos ahora no se le nota tanto lo nerd._

_Bella rió de nuevo, observando las facciones furiosas de Jessica, que había vuelto a concentrarse en la lectura y por el rabillo del ojo contempló aquella silueta que tan familiar se había vuelto en las últimas semanas: él estaba parado en la esquina de pasillo de clásicos de la música de la biblioteca sosteniendo un libro en las manos, con el rostro arrugado en una mueca de concentración. No parecía para nada un idiota arrogante..._

_Como si pudiera leer aquel pensamiento, Edward la miró directo a los ojos y sonrió. El corazón de Bella se salto un latido._

* * *

_El poema me pertenece._

_Gracias por leer!_

_Lakentsb_


	7. Realidades

**Descargo de personajes: Bella y Edward pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la trama de esta historia y el poema me pertenecen a mi**

* * *

**Realidades**

Edward Masen padre contempla con asombro a la frágil muchacha que está sentada delante de él ese comedor de hotel demasiado barato para su gusto. Todos estos años…todo este tiempo negándose a reconocerlo, a admitir las verdaderas razones por las que maldijo al cielo y al infierno cuando lo supo… cuando su hijo pronuncio el nombre de la mujer de su vida: Isabella Swan _casi once años atrás…_

_-¡Te mandamos al mejor instituto de Londres para que te hicieras un hombre de provecho! Ya no quiero oír una sola palabra más de esa estupida idea de ser músico Edward, lo que tú tienes que hacer es ir a esa bendita facultada de administración y negocios y graduarte. Aquí hay una empresa que espera por ti y tus hermanos...ellos son niños aun... así que ahora te corresponde ser responsable, es tu deber por ser el mayor._

_-No es lo que quiero, odio los números, no puedo hacerlo... no quiero pasar mi vida encerrado en una oficina..._

_-No pagaré un solo centavo de tus caprichos. Esa es mi desicion y es irrevocable._

_-No tienes por qué hacerlo, tengo una beca. Me voy mañana_

_Edward lo dejó con la boca abierta. ¿De donde rayos había salido esa beca? Como buen Masen que era no dijo una palabra más ese día. Su padre fue testigo de cómo armó con determinación sus maletas, metiendo en ellas todo lo que considerara importante y necesario para su futuro y se despidió de su madre con un nudo en la garganta. _

Edward odiaba hacerle aquello a su madre, sabia cuánto la lastimaba que se fuera así, como un paria desheredado, solo por no doblegarse ante el gran Edward Masen padre, pero el no iba a renunciar a si mismo. No, no iba a cometer ese error con su vida y esperaba que algún día su madre lo entendiera y el dolor que hoy le causaba se transformara en orgullo.

Sus hermanos no dijeron mucho: Jane y Alec eran solo unos niños mimados que no tenían idea de nada aun...

Con algo más que determinación Edward dejó atrás la casa de sus padres y subió al omnibus que lo llevaría a su destino. No le importaban las 9 horas extras que le tomaría el viaje por tierra hasta la universidad que había aceptado sus papeles y le había ofrecido una beca para la carrera de música. El nunca había sido pretencioso, al menos no después de irse de Seatle a terminar el instituto en ese prestigioso colegio de Londres donde su padre lo había encerrado por dos años.

Dos años lejos de casa que le habían enseñado muchas cosas, y también le habían mostrado con claridad quién era y qué quería de si mismo... y eso era algo que ya no iba negociar, ni por todos los gritos de Edward padre.

Dos meses después su vida había dado un giro considerable. El habitual tedio a la existencia que lo caracterizaba un tiempo atrás se había amenizado con las clases magistrales de aquellos profesores que amaban la música tanto o más que él. Había hecho un par de conocidos. Había esquivado con suficiente éxito un par de conocidos que hubiera preferido no reconocer, y una mañana soleada de mayo se había chocado con ella en medio de un pasillo.

Isabella swan.

Fue un impacto rotundo. Un cataclismo sin retorno en sus 22 años de vida. Sus enormes ojos marrones lo habían traspasado como ninguna cosa que hubiera visto antes y ya no podía quitarla de sus pensamientos.

Quería verla todo el tiempo, quería tener mil excusas para iniciar alguna conversación, quería oírla decir cualquier cosa solo para ver los pequeños gestos cambiando sus facciones en mil rostros diferentes.

Edward se había convertido en un acosador y no le importaba que ella lo supiera. O que la insípida de Stanley lo mirara con rabia cada vez que entraba al mismo espacio donde estaba ella:. la chica de sus sueños y también de muchas de sus inconfesables y frecuentes ensoñaciones diurnas.

Edward se había enamorado y ni siquiera fue conciente del hecho, o de cuánto lo estaba por varias semanas. y cuando por fin lo fue, no pensó jamás en lo que aquel acontecimiento acarrearía a su vida.

Bella tardo unos cuantos meses en aceptar que lo que había entre ellos era más que amistad, dependencia, complicidad y acoso mutuo. Jamás le rechazo una invitación, pero jamás dejaba traslucir nada más. Hasta se había inventado esa historia de que le gustaba uno de sus compañeros de clase para poder estar cerca y obviar la incomodidad...

Cuando al fin se rindió, ella sencillamente lo convirtió en el hombre más feliz del planeta.

_-¿Quieres hacerle esto a tus hermanos? Edward por el amor de Dios tu madre esta enferma... y sabes que ella es la cabeza de todo esto, el alma de todo esto, cuando ella falte Edward... tus hermanos...la empresa, todo caerá... se que no te importa el dinero, pero al menos piensa en ellos._

_-Yo tengo una vida... mis metas y la mujer de mi vida... no voy a dejar nada de eso para volver a casa... lo siento. Iré a verlos en vacaciones como acordamos, si puedo iré este fin de semana a ver a mamá, pero no voy a dejar esto... _

_-¿Cuanto hace que estas con esa niña de pueblo Edward? ¿Cuatro meses? ¿Cómo puedes decirme que es la mujer de tu vida? _

_-Tengo que irme..._

_Edward cortó la conversación molesto. No le gustaron las noticias. No había pensado en su madre por un tiempo, y ahora se daba cuenta de lo que había hecho en ella su ausencia... se sintió culpable y dos horas después llamo para decirle a su padre que aceptaba los pasajes aéreos para ir a casa ese fin de semana...pero solo ese fin de semana porque después tenia los exámenes de finales de semestre..._

_Lo que él no sabia es que cuando regresara, cuatro días después. Solo seria para despedirse..._

….

- No, Edward jamás me explico nada, simplemente me dejó de un momento para otro y me dijo que debía hacerlo porque era lo mejor, pero estaba destrozado, siempre lo supe. Luego desapareció por diez años completos… en un tiempo hasta creí que todo había sido una ilusión adolescente…

Bella recuerda ese momento de su vida con una mezcla de rabia y dolor. Edward le rompió el corazón cuando se fue, le llevó demasiado tiempo y algunas desiciones estúpidas recuperarse y lo peor es que nunca perdió la certeza de que él sufría… tanto o más que ella.

- No Bella,…Edward en realidad siempre trató de buscarte, de comunicarse contigo y yo siempre logré intervenir a tiempo… supongo que alguna vez lo supo porque logró burlar mis métodos y hacerte llegar una carta… ¡Edward! ¡Una carta manuscrita!

Bella sonrió con cierta satisfacción. Ella todavía guardaba ese tesoro inexplicable de Edward escribiendo tres páginas manuscritas. Recuerda que ni siquiera le importó el contenido, de solo verla supo que él la amaba todavía… que era verdad que haría cualquier cosa por ella…incluso escribir a mano una carta de tres páginas completas…

-Lo siento Bella… esto es… tuyo.

Su boca se abrió en una enorme O cuando el hombre puso en sus manos aquel sobre añejo y amarillento con su propia letra. Adentro estaban cuatro páginas que recordaba perfectamente… de hojas color amarillo y tinta azul.

-La carta que nunca le llegó…-susurró, con voz entrecortada.

-La carta que me hizo venir hasta aquí hoy…Bella. Elizabeth me odio cuando supo lo que hice… ella la encontró poco tiempo antes de morir, la leyó y peleamos… ¡después de casi 30 años juntos ella estuvo más de un mes sin hablarme! Ella me hizo ver cuanto lo amabas Bella, y al final entendí que no eras un peligro para él… que él te merecía. Que eras lo que él debía tener… todo esto es mi culpa.

El hombre rompió en sollozos y la dejó helada. Ella no acababa de comprender.

-No…entiendo…-musitó mientras un extraño presentimiento se formaba en su pecho.

-Hace unos días yo fui a verlo, a la salida del club… luego de que terminara su partido de fútbol... Lo llevé a casa, la lleve conmigo porque iba a confesarme, a pedirle perdón… Edward quedó en shock cuando vio la carta… la leyó, me gritó, lloró, discutimos, quiso golpearme, le pedí perdón... ¡hasta me arrodille ante él, Bella!… necesitaba que me perdonaray luego… el… ¡Dios! Yo nunca lo imaginé… nunca imagine que podría pasarle a mi hijo de solo 35 años… ¡No se supone que alguien tan joven tenga un corazón tan débil!

-oh no… no…

La comprensión se comienza a formar en su cabeza y Bella tiembla, recordando todos los años que ella misma pasó en vilo temiendo por su salud, por las consecuencias del maldito estrés que lo poco a poco iba doblegándolo, recordando todas esas internaciones que venían justo después de que ellos se separaran de alguna forma…como si su llama vital se fuera consumiendo de forma inevitable.

Como si se estuviera muriendo de tristeza poco a poco…

-Yo lo siento tanto Bella… pero ya no podía esperar mas…tenía que decírselo…mi conciencia. ..No podía seguir en silencio después de fallarle a Elizabeth… yo se lo prometí, tendría que haberlo hecho mucho antes… antes de que ella se me fuera, pero no fui capas, no estando ella así… no sabiendo que la perdería tan pronto…yo lo necesitaba, si lo hacia ya no iba a tenerlo conmigo…el me odiaría y yo lo necesitaba…mi hijo mayor… mi fuerza, mi orgullo… fui un egoísta…

- ¡Dios! yo… no se que decir… es todo tan…

-Edward estaba resuelto a dejarlo todo e irse contigo ese mismo día… su primera reacción cuando supo que fui yo… el solo podía pensar en el daño que todo esto te hizo Bella, en todo lo que sufriste por mi culpa…

-Ya no quiero escuchar…yo…no puedo seguir escuchando. Y lo lamento tanto señor Masen… lamento tanto que Edward haya tenido un padre como usted, tan egoísta, tan cruel, tan capas de arruinar por completo la vida de su propio hijo. ¿Sabe lo que es peor? Edward siempre estuvo tan orgulloso de usted…siempre hablaba con tanto respeto de su padre… no puedo creer que nos hiciera algo así…

-Tu padre Bella…

-¿_Mi_ padre? ¿Qué es lo que intenta decirme ahora?

- El…era el mejor amigo de mi esposa cuando la conocí… yo siempre creí que él la amaba… digo, Elizabeht era tan hermosa, y dulce y perfecta y ellos se llevaban tan bien… aun después de que Charlie se casara con Rene eran tan cercanos, y a pesar de que ella ya te esperaba a ti yo seguía temiendo… Fui tan ruin que acepté ese trabajo en el norte, casi al otro extremo del país solo para alejarnos. Para que Charlie saliera de la vida de mi mujer definitivamente…

-No puedo creerlo.

-Lo se… horrible y patético…

El hombre guarda silencio y sus dedos delgados doblan nerviosamente la servilleta sobre la mesa, su vista está perdida en ese movimiento y Bella lo ve negar y sonreír.

Sus ojos verdes se clavan en ella con dolor.

-Edward ya te adoraba en ese entonces Bella… era solo un bebe de seis meses cuando tu naciste pero él solo se calmaba completamente cuando Rene venia contigo a la casa…

Bella lloraba a mares. ¡Por supuesto que ella no recordaba eso! Su madre nunca se lo había contado así… Solo estaba esa extraña familiaridad, esa repentina conexión que sintió la primera vez que hablaron, el día que él se volvió en el pasillo del campus para hacerle esa pregunta tan obvia y estupida solo para saber su nombre… y aquella vez, cuando tuvo aquella sensación al entrar a esa vieja casa del campus… que después de contárselo a Rene a riesgo de que la llamara loca o ridícula, y ella solo le dio la vaga explicación de que tal vez era porque allí visitaba a una amiga suya cuando estaba embarazada y que tal vez algo del lugar como el olor se hubiera quedado en su memoria…

Ahora todo encajaba, dolorosamente tarde, y Bella era conciente como nunca antes que siempre habían sido el uno para el otro, desde el principio.

Bella no quiso escuchar más y se puso de pie.

-Espera…Edward me dejó este sobre para que te lo diera si alguna vez algo sucedía con el…

Ella lo miró con desconfianza pero tomó con manos temblorosas el sobre Manila que Edward padre le ofrecía y luego se volvió, sin decir palabra, hacia el pasillo que la conducía de nuevo a su habitación.

Sabía que era descortés, pero no le importaba. No quería oír nada más, ni siquiera despedirse de ese hombre horrible que se lo había quitado todo.

Una vez adentro se derrumbó en la cama, y luego de llorar amargamente unos largos minutos, se escurrió las lagrimas y rasgó el borde del sobre dejando caer el contenido sobre la cama.

* * *

**Mis disculpas por la tardanza! espero que aun quede alguien por ahi... **

**No duden en dejar su comentario!**

**Lakentsb**


	8. Legado

**Descargo de personajes: Bella y Edward pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la trama de esta historia y el poema me pertenecen a mi.**

* * *

**Legado.**

_Seattle. Marzo de 2012._

_Bella:_

_Se lo raro que es que esté escribiéndote, además de tener que decirte que si algún día recibes mi carta con estas cosas es porque algo me pasó. _

_Hay cosas que tengo para decirte, debería haberlo hecho hace tiempo, tal vez pasé demasiado tiempo esperando a que llegue el momento en que pudiera hacerlo cara a cara, y mientras escribo esto quiero pensar que es más como un respaldo, y que lo escribo pensando es en vano porque te veré antes… _

_Espero de verdad nunca tengas que leerlo. (Y espero que entiendas mi letra, ya habrás notado que no ha mejorado nada con los años)._

_Sé que dije antes que nunca te mentí, pero lamentablemente hay cosas que nunca te dije de mí, tal vez porque no tuve el valor en su momento, tal vez porque me convencí que era mejor así, pero hoy me arrepiento._

_No es fácil para mi hacer esto ahora, y mucho menos pensando que llegará a tus manos si no llego a estar ahí para explicártelo mejor… _

_Bella, lo primero que tengo que confesarte es que cuando me operé aquella vez, nunca te dije que en realidad no fue de una vasectomía real (Algo me dice que aun lo recuerdas, yo nunca olvidé cuanto te enfadó la noticia sobre todo después del dolor que me causo matar tu ilusión de una niña de ojos verdes. Algo imposible para nosotros, pero que con mi "decisión egoísta" como me dijiste, ya ni siquiera te quedaba la posibilidad de soñar… _

_Lo cierto es que si estuve en cirugía, pero de un tumor…en mis partes…que milagrosamente resultó benigno, aunque también me quitó por un tiempo la posibilidad de tener más hijos. Pero hoy, tres años después, estoy en condiciones de decirte que eso ya se ha solucionado. No, no pienses que lo se porque dejé embarazada a Ángela de nuevo o algo así. Sabes que desde que tú y yo nos encontramos de nuevo nunca más estuve con ella… Es porque el último estudio que me hice lo acaba de confirmar._

_Lo siento. Espero que puedas perdonarme por no habértelo dicho antes. No quise angustiarte con la idea de un tumor en aquel tiempo, tu vida estaba tan difícil y nada era posible para nosotros mas que soñar con vernos alguna vez del mismo lado de la pantalla, así que nada cambiaba con agregar una mancha mas… _

_Tal vez me falto fe, ya que nunca en la vida me imaginé que la posibilidad de estar juntos y hacerte el amor sucediera alguna vez fuera de mis sueños, pero cuando viniste la ultima vez y las cosas sucedieron…Se que no tuve ningún cuidado esa noche Bella, y aunque no me dijiste nada, tal vez sea un tonto pero he pensado que tal vez… exista la posibilidad de que te hayas llevado algo de mi…_

_Admito que tal vez eso sea más un deseo profundo que una posibilidad, pero, Bella, hacerte el amor aquella noche fue lo más hermoso que me pasó en la vida. _

_Fuiste y serás siempre lo más hermoso que me pasó en la vida. Eso quiero que lo sepas y te lo grabes para siempre, porque es la pura verdad._

_Mentiría si dijera que esa fue la única razón por la que te mentí hace tres años. Pero en mi estupidez (y supongo que porque algo de mella hizo en mi cerebro el discurso estupido de mi padre) confieso que de alguna forma quise probar…probarte. Averiguar si me querías a mí aunque no tuviera nada pero nada que darte…ni siquiera un hijo._

_También lo siento por eso Bella. Porque nunca me diste razones para dudar…_

_La otra cosa que nunca te dije (porque en realidad quería que te enteraras solo si me pasaba algo) es que ese año que estuve en España me dejo unos ahorros para mí, no es demasiado pero si lo suficiente como para mejorar la vida de cualquiera unos cuantos años. En esta carta está el número de la cuenta de banco y la clave para que puedas sacar esos ahorros y usarlos. Los guardé por si algún día decidíamos irnos juntos y necesitábamos volver a comenzar. El número de la clave es la fecha del día que nos despedimos cuando viniste a visitar a Rosalie. _

_Se que es una locura decirte esto pero guardé ese dinero para estar contigo, y pienso que si me llegase a pasar algo y no pudiera estar contigo, o si alguna vez teníamos un hijo juntos…_

_Se que el dinero no es importante para ti Bella, pero es necesario. Solo espero que puedas perdonarme por no haber dicho nada de esto antes._

_Te amo. Como jamás ame a nadie en el mundo, y así es como quiero que sean las cosas si recibes esta carta._

_PD. Esos mismos números son la clave de mi correo de Hotmail. Ahí hay mas cosas para ti._

_Tuyo._

_Edward Masen_

….

Bella regresó a casa la semana siguiente.

Aquel legado imprevisto la obligó a quedarse otro par de días hasta resolver aquellos misterios legales, y a revolver un poco más el dolor teniendo que ver a Edward Masen padre una vez más.

Al menos tenía que agradecerle que esta vez el hombre facilitara las cosas y mantuviera "al resto" fuera de todo el asunto. Se obligó a recordar que desde hacia pocos meses existía un divorcio esperando sentencia, pero la sorpresa de que la misteriosa cuenta resultara estar a su nombre terminó de acelerar las cosas.

El pequeño pueblo cálido del norte y su casa de madera blanca al final de la calle más apartada la recibieron con la indiferencia que solo se siente cuando uno es ya completamente incapaz de sentir.

Sue la esperaba, silenciosa y comprensiva, con la casa impecable e Ian instalado en la sala riendo de alguna de sus películas favoritas. Agradeció el gesto de ocuparse de que no se encontrara la casa vacía cuando llegara y se esforzó en sacar una sonrisa para su bebe. Ian no tenía la culpa, ni de sus dolores, ni de la injusticia del mundo, ni de que la muerte se hubiera llevado tan prematuramente al único hombre que alguna vez amó y que la amó a ella con la misma intensidad. A pesar de que si juntara los días, las semanas, e incluso los minutos robados que estuvieron juntos, solo llenarían un escaso año y medio de sus vidas.

Sue la abrazó en silencio y ella se sintió algo extraña de que fuera esta mujer la que comprendía su dolor, incluso mejor que su propia madre. Cayo en la cuenta que Rene no había vuelto a llamarla desde aquella mañana horrenda en que la había despertado.

Bella se dejó envolver por la calidez de aquel abrazo maternal por unos minutos y luego inspiró profundo.

"_La vida debe continuar… la vida lamentablemente va a continuar… "_

-_si tan solo me quedara algo…-_ susurró para si misma, después, cuando la realidad la obligó a ponerse en marcha, pensando en que ridículamente aquella nueva carta manuscrita en su bolsillo y una pila inesperada de dinero en un banco no significaban nada para ella. Absolutamente nada. No tenían sentido sin él. Ella solo lo había querido a él. Siempre solo a él. Y vivo, a cualquier precio, pero vivo…

_¿No era eso lo que siempre pedía en esas épocas en que ni siquiera sabía si lo estaba y de repente su recuerdo se le cruzaba tangible, arrancándole esos gritos de angustia silenciosa que terminaban convertidos en plegaria?_

No entendería jamás el _para qué_… ese _para qué_ que había aprendido ya a buscar detrás de las cosas horrendas que sucedían evitando el _¿Por qué a mi?_

_¿Para que seguir? ¿Para que quedarse en este mundo y seguir despertando cada día si ya no había esperanza de que un día él volviera, como siempre lo había hecho hasta ahora? _

_Si ya no tenían sentido las ilusiones que al menos tontamente la habían sostenido todo este tiempo… la posibilidad de esos minutos, horas o tal vez un par de días robados al destino solamente para estar juntos en el mismo lugar… y renovar las fuerzas o alimentar la esperanza siempre presente de que algún día sería realmente posible que fueran felices juntos…_

La respuesta llegó apenas unos minutos después, cuando agotada subía la escalera hacia su cuarto, cargando en sus brazos la pequeña valija azul del viaje: una pequeña punzada en su vientre.

La voz de Edward resonó en su cabeza como si fuera real

"_y aunque no me dijiste nada, tal vez exista la posibilidad de que te hayas llevado algo de mi…"_

Su pequeña mano se deslizó por su vientre hasta tocar el punto justo y lo sintió: Esa pequeña corriente, esa increíble conexión… esa sensación extraña que tuvo antes, casi nueve años atrás…

Era como si un pequeño globito se moviera en su vientre y por primera vez en dos semanas, Bella sonrió.

_Fin._

_-oooooooooo-_

* * *

_A Edward, mi original, inspirador e instigador de tantas cosas...: __a veces rendirse es una forma de morir._

* * *

*******No hay epílogo de esta historia ni lo habrá.******

* * *

**Gracias a todas las que me acompañaron hasta aquí leyendo por primera vez, cuando se publicó en el blog para el concurso, y a las que lo hicieron de nuevo cuando la subí en FF a pesar de que las hice llorar.**

**Fue un gran momento para mi ganar ese tercer premio, sobre todo por participar en categoría "experta". Algo que considero aun no soy, apenas una aficionada a la escritura que disfruta de crear en algunos casos, o que escribe para sobrevivir a algunas cosas en otro.**

**Gracias a las juezas que decidieron que mi historia valía la pena por el tiempo que se tomaron en leer, desmenuzar y valorar y puntuar lo que escribí. Por los aportes y las correcciones que hicieron sobre ella, aunque confieso no he hecho demasiados cambios cuando la subi aquí, y admito que si, que mucho fue escrito mas para mi propia satisfacción que en beneficio de la historia...**

**y se que siempre lo digo de cada historia que escribo, pero esta en particular es demasiado especial para mí, tal vez la razón más importante es que gran parte de ella es real, tal vez porque nació después de la mañana en que desperté de ese sueño horrible y casi morí de la angustia hasta que pude comprobar que no sucedió de forma literal, aunque la posibilidad siguió atormentándome un buen tiempo, hasta que me senté a escribir lo que habría pasado si hubiera sido real…**

**No pensé jamás que ese borrador catártico vería la luz del día, luego de años archivado junto a tantas cosas que he escrito en esa bizarra manera que tengo para curarme de algunos males. Al parecer, también el día en que pudiera hablar de esto y exponerlo al mundo llegó y eso de algún modo me da satisfacción.**

**Gracias.**

**Lakentsb.**


End file.
